GEKI: Kekkei
by JTD3
Summary: Hunters and Huntress. Remarkable people, with the training and skills no regular person has. There are even some out there, who are more remarkable. Watch as four Hunters/Huntress in training form the team GEKI, and use their training to stop threats the likes of which, Remenant has never seen before! Multi-Cross with Naruto, Fairy Tail and Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

GEKI: Kekkei.

Chapter 1: Gohan.

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACKS.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights towards the following. DBZ, GT, Super, Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, or RWBY. It would be awesome if I did, but sadly I don't.**

… **..Desert Plains…..**

All around, miles upon miles of nothing but desert sand. No animal, person, Grimm, or sentient being in sight. Unless you count the two figures facing each other with with a fire in their eyes.

"COME ON!" Shouts the taller of the two figures. He wears a orange sleeveless jacket, blue long sleeve underneath, blue baggy pants with a hole cut out for his brown furry tail, and black combat boots. His black hair is spiky and seemed to go in many different directions.

Held expertly in his hands is a red bow staff. The bow is simple in itself, but there are multiple detachments along the bow.

"RAW!" The smaller of the two jumps at the larger with the intent to finish this. He wears a similar jacket to the older man, but his is purple instead of orange, Black fingerless gloves, two arm guards, brown loose fitting pants with a hole for his furry brown tail, and a pair of blue sneakers.

Held under his arm is a small rounded blade, at the bottom is two barrel holes. The hilt is yellow, while the handle is a bright green. With a quick swipe of the sword, the younger of the two found his blade deflected by the red bow.

"Are you even trying?" Said the adult in a taunting voice, "You can do better."

 **MASENKO!**

From the two barrels at the bottom of the sword, a bright yellow beam of light raced at the older man. With a smirk, the man twirled his bow in the direction of the incoming blast.

"Using Aura blast already? Fine."

 **KAMEHAMEHA!**

A similar blue light escaped from the top of the bow. When both blast met, a resulting explosion caused a crater that the two barely escaped from.

"Whew… That almost got us!" Said the older man, with a smirk.

"You just HAD to counter." Said the younger teen. Without any more small talk, He pushed himself over the huge crater with a smile. The older man smiled and repeated the same action.

"HIYA!"

"HA!" Meeting in the middle of the crater, both men's weapons shot out at the other. The younger teen's teeth gritted as he tried to push on the others bow. With a smirk, The older man manipulated the bow to bring him behind his younger opponent, and deliver an axe kick to the young man's surprised face.

Smashing to the ground, a dust cloud quickly formed around the crash site. The man waved his bow around in a helicopter fashion, creating a gust of wind that forced back the cloud of smoke.

What the man wasn't expecting was for a yellow beam of light to rush him. In mid air he found himself with very little options, but to either take it, or…

"Nice try!" The older man twirled his bow and hit the incoming beam with great strength. The beam curved and vered from it's original path. A loud explosion followed soon after.

"ABOVE YOU!" With a look of mild shock, the older man spun to see the teen spinning in at him. Like the older man did before, the teen kicked at him. Only for the man to grab the appendage and slam them both of them to the ground.

It wasn't until a few moments later, did two blurs escape from the crater. Both males, forgetting their weapons, were fighting with their bare hands. The older kneed the younger in the chin, only for the younger to back flip, and land solid kick to his chin.

Momentarily shocked, the man had little to no time to react, to the the teens hard punch to the gut. Followed by a swift leg sweep. Having recuperate from the last two hits, the man took out his bow, and in that instant, sweeped the teens legs out from underneath him.

Both looked at each other with fierce determination.

Using their rights hands to stop falling, both got to their feet and rushed each other. They both countered the others knee strike, then began to punch at the other in mid air. The younger went for a right hook, only for the man to dodge to the left and slam both fist down on his head.

"AHHHHGGG!" Siliva escaped the teens lips, as the breath was knocked out from him.

"GOTCHA!" The older man quickly grappled the teens left foot and, with a sinister smirk, started to spin around with the teen in his hands. If he wasn't in the middle of a fight, the teen was sure he would be puking his guts out.

 **DRAGON THROW!**

Letting go of the appendage, the man could barely hold in his laughter as the teen was sent soaring away. After a few seconds, he started to calmly walk to the crash site.

"Oooowwww…" Whined the teen as he dusted his injured head. Wiping sand out of his spiky hair. Seeing the incoming figure, he jumped up. Ready to use his weapon.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it there son!" Said the man with grin on his face. The teen relaxed with a sigh of relief.

"You did good. Gohan." Said the man as he walked down to his son.

"Thanks dad!" He said with a similar grin on his face.

"Well? Come on! Lets practice some forms for your sword style!" The man commanded with his grin remaining on his face. Slumping his shoulders a bit, the kid grabbed his rounded sword.

"Now, form position: number twenty!" The man demanded as his grin turned into a hardened gaze.

"Hiya!" Gohan shouted, while back slashing. Yet mid swing, time seemed to crawl to a stop. The background behind Gohan turning purple. The picture thinned and retreated, Leaving Gohan to fill ¼ of the screen, with the letter 'G' under his image. Three silhouette of people appear to cover the other ¾ of the screen.

 **THE END!**

 **The first trailer is done! Gohan has made his appearance in the RWBY universe. Who next will join him? Only I know. But I will tell you this, She really loves Strawberry cake. The next one just loves his 'appropriate' books. And the last, but certainly not least, he really is a** _ **protector**_ **at heart… Well if you didn't figure it out from that… well I don't want to insult my readers. I wonder how these RWBY versions differ from these alternative versions? You'll just have to wait and find out! Also sorry for how short this chapter is, but all the Trailers will be just as long. See ya!**

 **JTD3 signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

GEKI: Kekkei.

Chapter 2: Erza Scarlet.

"Talking."

 _ **The Creatures of Grimm.**_

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACK!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights to DBZ,GT, Super, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Naruto, or RWBY. It would be awesome if I did, but hey! Whatcha gonna do about it?**

… **..Forest near Vale…..**

The wilderness has become a dangerous place. Grimm of all kinds wander around, looking for their next meal. It would take someone incredibly skilled, or really stupid, to be able to walk in there. Hunters and Huntress patrol the borders quite often, looking for any Grimm thats was brave enough to come out. Yet today, instead of a fully capable Hunter, there is a young Huntress in training, walking through the border and keeping an eye out for any Grimm.

"So far, nothing. I don't know if that good or bad. These parts are usually the most grimm infested." Said the woman as she slowly takes a stop. It's been a few hours and not even a whiff of any Grimm. Something that doesn't happen very often, if at all.

The woman stares deep into the forest with narrowed eyes. She wears an armor plated chest piece, with two armored gauntlets on her hands, underneath the armor is a red and blue long sleeve undershirt. The armor itself has a heart kreuz on the upper left, and extends to the side. A pair of black nice fitting pants, and knee high black boots. Her flowing hair is a deep scarlet red, and her eyes are a nice chocolate brown color. In her hand is a single long hand sword with a light blue design. Nothing special about it. Her name, is Erza Scarlet.

"Something is definitely not right here," Thinking about what to do, she started to walk the same path. "I'll need to finish my…"

 _ **ROOOAAARRR!**_

Erza stared at the Grimm. Crouching down on all fours, is a big black wolf like creature. Seeing that it was a regular Beowulf made her tense up a little. Beowulf, no matter how big and strong, do not travel alone. In her years as a Huntress in training, Erza learned that lesson after a dreadful accident. One which we won't go into now.

"I'll kill you, then the rest." Before the Beowulf could even snarl at the red head, Erza had already taken it's head off. Leaving the Grimm to dissipate into the wind.

 _(Crack)_

Erza turned, ready to kill the next Beowulf. Only to pause at the sight of not one, not three, but hundreds of Beowulf's. It didn't matter where she looked, Erza couldn't find any opening to wall of Grimm. Giving an annoyed sigh, Erza held her blade out in a battle stance. Ready to fight for as long as she would need to.

 _ **GGGGgggggrrrrrr!**_

Erza just barely had enough time to cut the head off an attacking Grimm. It was with that death that all surrounding Grimm charged. While a single Beowulf was no problem, even for beginners, they learned to stay in packs and attack as one. Which really sucked when you were in a tight spot with them all ganging up on you. If Erza had to chose the best spot to kill off Grimm of this type, the an open plain would be better.

Yet there was no wide open plain for miles, and Erza didn't think that she would be able to make it. So instead she decided that an out frontal assault would be better. The thought brought a smile to the red heads face.

"Come and get me!" With her sword at the ready, Erza charged into the fray of Beowulf. Cutting them down with little trouble. She knew that for the first couple of waves things would be easy, but then they older and wiser Beowulf would come out and kill her while she was weak. Basic Beowulf strategy. If she hadn't been spending years learning how to counter Grimm's movements, then she wouldn't stand a chance here.

"RAWWW!" Erza screamed while slicing through a idiotic Beowulf behind her. Two more replaced it as Erza dodged a pair of razor sharp claws. Another annoying thing about Beowulf. They don't give up. Ever. Erza grabbed the bottom of her hilt, chipping of a part it. She grinned a bit.

 **HEAVEN'S WHEEL!**

Erza's sword flew from her hand and, like a liquid, split into a circle of similar swords. Gritting her teeth Erza shot her hand with the chipped part forward. The swords flew at break neck speeds, efficiently killing a few dozen of the Grimm that were unlucky enough to get in the barrages way. Erza knew that she would have to end this fast, or other Grimm would come. No doubt that she had made A LOT of noise so far. The flying swords then merged back into one before making a U-turn. The single blade flying back into the hands of its owner. Merging with a piece of metal she held on too.

"Take that." She smirked at the decreased numbers. It proved that she was making progress with the vile Grimm. Yet that smirk fell as Erza's eyes slightly widened. She felt tired. Eyes widening further, she cursed herself for her own stupidity. That attack was one of her best, and most demanding. She was running out of Aura and the Grimm knew it.

However, Erza wasn't known to just give up like that. No, she would fight to the bitter end. She held her sword in her familiar stance. Some Beowulf decided that now was the time to charge. The used the trees to try and hide from her sight. It would have worked, had she been untrained. Sadly for the Grimm that was not the case.

With a roar, the hidden Beowulf jumped out of the bushes behind Erza. With a glare, Erza swung her blade behind herself. Slicing the Beowulf in half. Turning she saw more on their way. Erza jumped to meet them halfway, with a mighty yell, Erza and her blade went right through. It was then that she heads the loudest yell she had her heared.

"Oh no…" Erza muttered. No it couldn't be… an Alpha. Unlike regular Beowulf, an Alpha is much larger, they evolved to grow multiple bone spikes throughout the body, and a bone mask covering it's wolf like face. These things were much stronger than you average Beowulf, and Erza had the misfortune to run right into one.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!**_

Erza flinched at the noise of the roar. She really, REALLY, hated the way this was shaping out. Yet she couldn't back down now. Not when she had all but decimated the Grimm with very few left over.

She smirked in a triumphant way. It was then that her armour started to slowly melt, turning into a type of liquid that seemed to spread over her body. The liquid started to slowly solidify over her body. Instead of it's silver color before, it is now pitch black with grey lines running through it. Her knee high boots have been replaced by black armour with multiple spikes over it. A black armour mini dress, with the same black spike that stuck out from the shoulders and the corners of the breast plate. Black gauntlets with more spikes at the elbows.

 **PURGATORY ARMOUR!**

Erza spun the now gigantic blade with relative ease. It's a huge cleaver like broadsword with a hook at the end. Just looking at it, someone could tell that it was meant for doing a tremendous amount of damage. The Alpha looked at the blade and Huntress with unease.

"This ends now." She said with finality. Glaring at the Alpha, Erza charged head on in. The Alpha tried to dodge the huge sword by ducking to the left, but found itself to slow. A huge gash appeared on it's injured backside. The Alpha spun around, ignoring the wound, in hopes of cutting the Huntress in training in two. Yet the blow was deflected by her huge sword.

Trying with the other side had the exact same effect. Growling in frustration, the evolved Grimm then attempted to tear at the Huntress with it's jaws. Instead of blocking with her sword, Erza brought her armoured fist up and sent it into the incoming jaw. With the force of a powerhouse behind the blow, The Alpha was sent spiraling backwards.

"Like I said, This ends." Without giving the Grimm any time to recover, Erza jumped high into the sky with her broadsword. Gravity pulling her down, Erza used the momentum to smash the sword right through the Alpha. It's dying breath being a howl in pain. Shakily getting up, Erza found that her legs didn't want to respond. Her armour was to heavy. Sighing in irritation, Erza Scarlet transformed her Purgatory Armour back into it's default form.

"I hate Beowulf." Was all she said, as multiple figures appeared around her. Each with a look of worry on their faces.

"How are you doing, young one?" Asked the oldest of them all. He is a really skinny old man, with a orange business suit, a beard that hung from his face, and hair that slipped slightly up.

"Just fine. Just fine Grandpa Rob." She replied with a small smile. The old man, Rob, gave her smile to.

"Rest now young one. Today will be a day of rest, tomorrow of celebration. Erza Scarlet."

The scene fades to black. The same figures from before appear, With Gohan at the start. The one next to him gain color to reveal Erza in her regular armour, holding her sword in a knightly manner. The letter 'E' forming under her.

 **THE END!**

 **DONE! Erza scarlet has made her debut in the RWBY Universe. Now last chapter I gave you all hints on who was going to be in the team, and I really must have made it easy. Most of you guys guessed it right away. Gohan Son, Erza Scarlet, Kakashi Hatake, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Team GEKI. You can probably guess where I got the name from, and why it isn't a color? Because it was freaking hard!**

 **Erza's Semblance explained: Now I know most of you probably want an explanation of her semblance. Erza has the ability to have any metal she comes into contact with, to bend to her will. Yet she can only make the metal change into various weapons and Armour. As you've seen with the HEAVEN'S WHEEL attack, Erza can chip a piece of metal off and control the weapon with slight telekinesis. She can have the weapon change, multiply, and fly around. Yet while this is one of her most powerful techniques, it takes up a huge amounts of Aura. Also her armors have abilities based on what Erza want's it to.**

 **The reason I did this for Erza and NOT Gohan, is because Gohan didn't use his Semblance in the spar between himself and his dad, Goku. And all these trailers are taking place a few years before they go to Beacon. So anyway, that's all this in a nutshell.**

 **JTD3 signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

GEKI: Kekkei.

Chapter 3: Kakashi Hatake.

"Talking."

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACK**

 _ **Grimm**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ,GT,Super, Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Rwby. You know, it's probably a good thing. I would soooo butcher all the things we love. I better stick to Fanfiction.**

… **..Konoha Training ground…..**

A clear plain with a large dry spot, clear of any grass. Three wooden pedestals with some type a food on each. Standing just a little bit ahead of the three pedestals, three teens watch out to the surrounding forest with unease. The two in front with their weapons drawn, ready for whatever will appear from the forest.

"You ready?" Asked the smaller of the two. His hair is unkempt, and pitch black. He wears a dark blue hoodie with a white and red fan stitched two the back, matching dark blue shorts with a light orange trim, orange goggles that covered his eyes, and blue sneakers. In his hands is two double barrel pistols, each with the fan symbol on the sides of them.

This is Obito Uchiha.

"Just keep up." Replied the other. His silver hair sticking up to the side. He wears a grey jacket with the front unzipped, showing a short sleve black shirt, with a silver wolf on the back, a pair of grey loose fitting pants, a dark blue mask that hides his face from the nose down, and light grey pair of shoes. In his right hand is a short, yet sharp, blade with two Dust cartridges attached to the side of it.

This is Kakashi Hatake.

"Guys?" Said the one behind them. Her hair is brown and shoulder length. She wears a dark blue long sleeve top with the picture of a turtle on it, with bright blue mini skirt, a pair of dark reddish orange sweat pants under the skirt, and a pair of dark blue sneakers. In her left hand is a semi-automatic, with two strap on blades to the sides.

This is Rin Nohara.

"Yes?" The two boys said in union. Then both glared at the other with tick marks.

"How did we let Mr. Namikaze talk us into this?" She asks with a sweet drop. If it was up to her, than she'd be shopping with the other girls her age. But noooooooo, she had to say yes when Obito pleaded with her to join them. Now? There at the training field. Doing what? Baiting Grimm to train. Why? Because their teacher may or may not be a sadist.

"Blame Obito. He begged for some extra training. The only reason we're here is because Mr. Namikaze refused unless we joined in." Kakashi dryly remarked while tensing as the bushes in the forest moved.

"Well we need all the help we can get. Who knows when all this extra training will come in handy?" The Uchiha defended himself. Yet it didn't stop the glares he was receiving.

"Just shut up." Was the young Hatake's respons. When Rin did nothing to back him up, Obito just hung his head in shame.

"You guys are mean…" He said with a sigh. Sometimes it really sucked to be teamed up with these guys. It was then that a loud noise made it's way to the clearing.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAR!**_

"No. He didn't… Please tell me he didn't." Begged Obito with a pale face. Sure his teacher is… a little less than sane but…

"Yo!" Shouted a figure that came bursting from the forest. His hair is blond and wavy, with bangs that framed his face. He wears a white trench coat with red flames on the bottom, a yellow shirt with bright orange swirls, dark grey pants that come down to his ankles, and a pair of combat boots.

"Sensei, Why are you running?" Obito already knew, but just to make sure…

"I'm running from a Kyuubi." The man said with a massive grin, and a wave of his hand.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAR!**_

A massive beast burst out from the tree line. Unlike regular black grimm, this one is a dark crimson red. It stands on all fours in a fax like manner, nine crimson tails swishing back and forth behind it. Over it's body is a skull that looks like an overgrown fox, for a mask. It's claws are large and look like they could gut someone in a second. Something that Obito and Rin wish they didn't see.

"Screw you Obito." Said Kakashi with a bead of sweat coming down his forehead. For once in his life, Obito didn't shout back an insult. He was far too scared to do that.

"Your training begins now! Kill the Kyuubi!" Shout the man, as he disappears from the battle field in bright flash of yellow.

"He wants US, to kill THAT!" Obito shouts as the beast lays its eyes on the children. With a furious roar, the Kyuubi charges at the team.

"Scatter!" Shouts Kakashi in a commanding voice. With no hesitation, the other two follow suit and avoid the Grimm's claw.

"Just how the hell are we going to beat it" Screams Rin with fear as the Kyuubi locks eyes with her. It's deep blank eyes, boring into her. She would scream bloody murder if she wasn't so hypnotized by the state. The beast began to crawl towards her, yet she didn't care. All she wanted to do was stare into those big white eyes. It didn't bother her that it rose it's arm. Or that it was about to crush her. It was then that their vision was torn apart by a gush fire.

"Getaway!" Shouts Obito as the barrels to his guns were seen smocking. He and Kakashi rush the beast. Kakashi's body seemingly covered by electricity, and Obito's eyes a deep crimson with a pinwheel pattern.

"You hit him from the left, and I from the right?" Asked Kakashi with his voice static like. Obito met his friend in the eye with a smirk.

"You know me so well." It was then that in a burst of speed, both kids escaped the monster sight. That was before it felt two stab wounds on it's back. It caused the beast minor pain, but surprising pain. With a flick of it's tail, Obito was flung off the beast back.

"Nice work!" Shouts Kakashi as he closes in on the creature in less than a second. All the electricity left moved from all over his body to his hands and feet. Feeling the power, Kakashi rushes the Kyuubi.

 **CHIDORI!**

If the Grimm was slower, than its arm would have been removed. With a growl in frustration, the Kyuubi roars, and sends a powerful shockwave throughout the field. All three of the team are sent spiraling in different directions. Kakashi's electric aura fades away as he flies towards the edge of the field.

"Guys!" Shouts Rin as she aims her gun to the ground. She pulls the trigger, and the two blades on the sides shot off to the ground. Planting themselves in the ground, Rin is allowed to stand her ground while keeping a strong grip on her gun.

"Obito! Use it!" Screams Kakashi as he sends his blade flying at the other young teen at great speeds. Seeing the blade, and understanding what Kakashi wanted, Obito makes a grab for the blade. Only barely catching the hilt, Obito puts his guns in their holsters, before widening his eyes.

"Rin! Send some cover fire!" The scream stopped, and Kakashi is once more covered in static. Rin makes the rope that was tied to the blades fly back into their position, before pulling the trigger once more. Only instead of the knives flying out, a volley of explosive Dust shot at the giant Grimm. The Grimm raised one of it's bone-covered front legs to block as much as possible while growling in irritation. The Grimm swiped it's hand with so much force, that Rin was blown from her position.

 **CHIDORI NAGASHI!**

Kakashi was behind the Grimm with his arms spread out. The electricity covering him, spreading all over. The Grimm was caught in the in the field of lightning, and with a cry of pain the Grimm found that moving was much more of a burden.

"NOW!" Screamed Kakashi as the field faded. The grey haired hunter in training jumped away from the Grimm. Just as Obito swirled into existence far above the Grimm. The sword Kakashi lended to him was sparkling like that of Kakashi. Obito Glared at the Grimm below him and with a mighty war cry, Obito let gravity take him to the ground.

"WE WIN!" The Grimm attempted to move out of the way, yet found that the last attack had done more than it throught. With a cry of defiance, the Grimm's head was severed by the lightning blade. Obito grinned in satisfaction as he landed, with a noticeable amount of pain, on the ground. The one thing he hated about the plan, was that he would always end up in pain.

"SON OF A- KAKASHI, YOU BASTARD!" Obito screamed as he nursed his already healing legs. Better than the first time. He broke some bones then. Now he only crack or bends. Still hurts like a bitch.

"Obito, Language!" Scolded Rin with a small glare on her face. Obito flinched at the tone. It was then that Kakashi came up to his team.

"We're getting better. The first time Mr. Namikaze stuck a Kyuubi on us, we almost died. Now look at us. Even with an idiot like you, Obito, we can kill them with little resistance." Obito glared at Kakashi, yet he didn't say anything. Only because Rin was right by him, applying some ointment to his wounds. Little good they do, but the pain fades a little.

"Well then, get ready. Cause that wasn't the only one I brought over." All three turned to look at their teacher once more. Yet they all paled at the sight. Standing behind him were two more Kyuubi. Least to say, they haven't felt this afraid in a while.

"Why?" Obito asked weakly. His Aura was still healing his legs, and Rin was trying to help the process.

"Rin, stay with the Idiot here while I distract them. Perhaps I'll leave you some left overs Obito… Naw!" with his electricity coming to life around him, Kakashi speed off to face the two humongous Grimm. Slight amusement in his eyes, as Obito was left screaming curses behind him.

As Kakashi makes his way to the Grimm, the scene fades to black. The figures from before reappear, with Gohan and Erza. The third one fills in, with Kakashi in it. A headband now covering his right eye, and electricity covering him from head to toe. Charging at the screen. The letter 'K' forming under him.

 **THE END.**

 **DONE! Kakashi Hatake has made his debut to the RWBY universe! And with him, others from the Naruto cast have been introduced! I have later plans for Konoha, and the Hunters and Huntress that reside there. As long as some major story arcs with Kakashi's home! Well… I plan on having at least ONE for every character of the GEKI team. Yet Kakashi is the one I find most interesting in this story.**

 **I want to know if people will want me to trade Kakashi and Gohan for the spot of leader. While I originally wanted Gohan to be the leader, I want to hear what you guys think.**

 **Also, did you like what I made the Tailed-Beast? Into giant Grimm! And this isn't even their strongest form! I even have tons of idea's for Hollows! Ichigo's trailer will be soooooooo fun to type! Hell, the sky is literally, the limit on this!**

 **I never understood why people merged universe, until now! It's sorta awesome! Finding how things fit, and how it could happen. Well, enough of my small rant. On to the explanations! Plus Obito!**

 **Kakashi's Semblance explained: Now some will think that Kakashi can summon lightning and redirect it to any part of his body. While this is true, the lightning has different effect for each body part. If sent to his head, he can think faster and quicker. If sent to his legs, his speed is tripled. If sent to his arms and hands, we get CHIDORI. Kakashi can also expand the lightning that form around him, and expand it to stun enemies. Yet each has a drawback.**

 **While he can think quicker and faster, Kakashi gains a major headache, the longer it's in use. If in his legs, then once it's over Kakashi can get a little off balance. The arms, then his striking power is diminished. And with the NAGASHI, Kakashi gains a slight stun to himself. These are minor problems that go away quickly, and the Semblance doesn't take as much Aura as some think. Yet with constant use, Kakashi can deplete his reserves.**

 **Obito's Semblance explained: It's all in his eyes, both of them. Due to him having two eyes, for some reason he has two different, yet tied Semblance. With his left eye, Obito can do sight-limited teleportation. The drawback is, if he can't see where he's going then he won't be able to teleport. The second is what he considers his Trump Card.**

 **If Obito can make a strong bond with someone, and sees that person's Semblance, then can copy the Semblance to a smaller extent. Like with Kakashi's lightning. He managed to channel it to the sword, yet he couldn't channel it to his feet, too stop some of the pain. Kakashi can use it much more efficiently that Obito ever could. Which makes the skill a double edge knife.**

 **Now some of you are wondering WHY I did Obito. Well it's because I felt like someone would ask me, and I just wanted to get it out of the way. Also, RIn didn't use Semblance in this, but maybe it will come up. Who knows? Oh wait, I do.**

 **Also I'm making my trailers longer than I want. They were only suppose to be probably a 1000-1400 long. Not my 1799. Yet it's not that bad. Just wait for Ichigo, Hehehe.**

 **JTD3 Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

GEKI: Kekkei.

Chapter 4:Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACKS.**

 _ **Grimm/Hollows.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ,GT,Super, Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, or RWBY. I don't know why I put up disclaimers, but I do.**

 **WARNING! THIS IS NOT THE ICHIGO YOU MAY THINK HE IS!**

… **..The outskirts of Soul Society borders…..**

The border between Atlas, and the Soul Society. Two powerful nations that don't really see eye to eye. It was a somewhat miracle that they got along at all. The border still had battle scars from there times in war. Craters, scratch marks everywhere, and even a skeleton or two if you dug around. Mostly Soul Society soldiers. Or 'Shinigami' as they call themselves.

"It's too damn boring out here…" Complained the youth filled voice of a kid walking through the old battle ground.

"Screw those bastards, Renji and Uryu. Thee just had to ditch me on the day we would be patrolling this damn place. All just because they had to 'hang with the guys' or some crap." The young man has snow white hair, his eyes are a bright yellow. He wears a white leather jacket with black trimmings, with a deep crimson red shirt underneath. White trousers with a black and red skull design and red flame markings on both pant legs. Black full finger gloves, and deep crimson red sneakers.

"Stupid Renji, stupid Uryu, stupid everything." Ichigo Kurosaki said as he walks across the barren battle ground. Strapped to his back it stainless steel blade that seemed too big for him inside a pale white sheath. Ichigo looked around the battlefield.

No Grimm or Hollow in sight.

It really boiled Ichigo's blood that the Grimm and Hollows in the area seemed to avoid him like the plague. Sure he killed a lot of them, but weren't they supposed to be mindless? Well guess he's the top dog. Some consolation for the absent Grimm/Hollows.

"Like every other time I come around here, NO DAMN HOLLOWS OR GRIMM!" Ichigo screamed in frustration. The only Grimm he can kill now a days are the ones Soul Society's research department don't need anymore. Which in his opinion was bullshit.

"When I find those bastards, the three of us are going to have some choice words. Bad words." Ichigo said as he unstrapped the sword from his back. If he was stuck out here, than he might as well let out some rage. Ichigo unsheath the blade, and then holding the blade high in the air he smirked at the words in his head.

 **NEVER LOOK BACK, ZANGETSU!**

Ichigo's blue aura began to encompass the long trench blade, and as it made it's way to the top, the sword was slowly changing. The hilt had disappeared, leaving only the handle, the blade, once being a two sided, is now in the shape of a large butcher's knife. Only the size of his whole body. At the end of the handle, white rapping appeared and covered the whole sword.

"Let's see if I can find at least a Beowulf." Ichigo said in mild excitement as he slashes at the ground to get use to the weight. WIth a wicked smile, Ichigo rushes off for the nearest sign of a Grimm or Hollows. If they wouldn't come to him, then going to them would be just as good.

 _ **BANG**_

"What?!" Screams Ichigo as he jumps away from his last position. Not a second later, an explosion followed. Now Ichigo may not be the smartest guy around, but even an idiot would know who's trying to kill him now.

"White Fang." The terrorist group had recently set up shop in Hueco Mundo. The Soul Society had made it priority 1# to get them out. Now the Soul Society personally never had a problem with faunus, and they never want to. Yet these jokers are pushing their neutral stand.

Idiots. It's one thing to have Vale, Minstrel, Atlas, Vacuo, and Konoha on your ass, but picking a fight with the Soul Society at this point is practically suicide. Grinning to himself, Ichigo began to think that it was starting to be a good day after all.

"Get ready! I'm coming!" In a powerful jump, Ichigo was practically flying to the spot the shot came from. This obviously got a reaction, if the second missile soaring right at him was any indication.

"NICE TRY!" Handling the large sword with ease, Ichigo swung in an arc, with the dull side of his blade to redirect the missile to the desert floor. The resounding 'BOOM' made Ichigo chuckle like a mischievous child.

"That won't work dumbasses!" He screamed in total glee. The response was even more missiles aimed at him. Idiots. All of them.

Twirling the Sword, Ichigo cut the first one right in half, the second he used as a jumping spring. Hearing the two explosions behind him made Ichigo remembered the first rule of being a badass. Never look at explosions.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ichigo was closing in, and the White Fang behind the manny launchers were getting scared. This kid was insane!

"Hope your all strong! 'Cause i'm not going to pull any punches!" Someone just pissed there pants. And it sure as hell wasn't Ichigo.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Here I am!" Screamed Ichigo as he stood up to his full height. His snow white hair shining from the sun's reflection.

"Who's the strongest bastard here!" Yelled Ichigo with a wide smile. This just put the White Fang in more unease. That was, before a slow clap came from behind them. Looking back, the White Fang members breath a sigh in relief. Their temporary leader was here.

WIth red hair spiked and swiped back, his eyes hidden behind what appears to be a mask of a Grimm. Bull horns on either side of his head confirmed he was a faunus. Which isn't very surprising since he is a member of the White Fang. A black jacket over a dark red shirt, and black dress pants. In his hand is a sheathed sword.

Ichigo instantly took a liking to this new commer. Ichigo immediately pointed the sharp side of sword at the man. A vicious smile on his face. The man seemed to be confused by the action, yet didn't seem to want to question it.

"So you're the tough guy around here, huh?" It was less a question, as it was a statement. And all he got in response was a short nod. Damn strong and silent types.

"Well then, I guess it's me vs. you?" Another nod, and another wide grin.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki! Hunter in training of the Soul Society! And i'm going to enjoy this." Ichigo took his blade in one hand, and the rapping of his sword in the other. The other man seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Adam Taurus." Ichigo gave a heated laugh.

"So you have a voice! Good. I want to hear you scream." With a war cry, Ichigo was on Adam in less than a second. Yet the older male didn't seem too disturbed by the display of speed. Ichigo swung the blade at Adam, who blocked with his still sheath blade. Ichigo then swung his foot at the faunus's head, which Adam ducked under.

"Fast one!" Said the white haired Hunter in training. Adam took advantage of the opening, and aimed the hilt of his sword at Ichigo. Before the younger boy could think, the sword shot out of sheath. Getting hit in the forehead, Ichigo was sent flying back. Yet he regained his balance.

"Lucky shot." Said Ichigo as his smile grew. This was getting better, and better.

The kid confused Adam. He was smiling after taking damage? Even so little damage. He also proved his by far superior speed. Yet that seemed to make this kid even happier. Weird.

"Let's go ZANGETSU!" He screamed while rushing Adam. The bull faunus wasn't expecting a head on assault, and was taken back by the volley of sword swings from the kid.

Ducking and weaving best he could, Adam looked for any openings or any weakness in the attacks. Yet saw a very few, which he couldn't exploit in his current position. The one second distraction was all Ichigo needed to slash his huge blade into Adam's shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Adam jumped back before the Hunter in training could do further damage. Looking at the shoulder, Adam could feel the strength behind it. His aura stopped the blade before it got too deep, and the wound had already stopped bleeding. Impressive for a human. A battle cry took his attention, as Adam saw Ichigo rushing at him yet again.

"My turn." Was all Adam said. He got into his sword stance. The bull faunus began to glow red. When Ichigo was within five feet of Adam, the bull faunus unsheathed his sword again and swung in a arc. Ichigo was confused, until everything turned to black and red. His abdomen was pierced. Blood was coming from Ichigo's chest at an alarming rate. Yet he couldn't help but smile.

"Hehehehe." Adam looked at his still smiling opponent. The rather large cut on his chest showed that his attack did not cut right through him. Unexpected.

"So you got some power behind your sword. That's fantastic. I can do this now!" Much like before, Ichigo pointed the blade skywords, and yelled with all the air in his lungs.

 **BANKAI!**

The blade was once more covered in aura, only instead of blue, it was black with a red outline. Instead of a larger sword, it became a black and white katana. The blade was black and mechanical looking, and the hilt was white with silver chains at the end.

"You trade in one weapon for another?" Asked Adam with, what Ichigo could only assume, was a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that." Ichigo grinned as he spined the weapon with ease, preparing for Adam.

"Hmm." In a split second, Adam was right on top of Ichigo with Wilt out. The white haired Huntsmen in training blocked the incoming slash with his own blade. Adam swung around, using Blush to shoot at Ichigo. Looking at the sheath in surprise, Ichigo jumped out of the assault rifles way.

"How the hell did you make that a gun!?" Screamed Ichigo while still dodging bullets from the White Fang leader.

Not receiving an answer, Ichigo charged Adam with his blade on the offensive. Yet the bull faunus defended against Ichigo's many strikes with some effort. Ichigo's blood boiled in excitement.

"There are very few out there, who can make me feel like this! Like I can finally let loose! " Screamed Ichigo in glee. Adam began to notice that his attack pattern was getting wilder and wilder. It was as if he was fighting a Grim at this point. Which was scary in itself.

"Time to end this." Adam backed away from the rapid barrage of strikes, and before the white haired boy could do anything, Adam used his still superior speed to get in front of Ichigo. Seeing this, the Huntsman in training slashes at the faunus.

"Gotcha." Mimicked Adam as he blocked the swing. Ichigo looked on in slight confusion, until Adam began to glow red. Ichigo's sword was pushed back, and Ichigo himself had almost lost his footing. Yet when the world turned red and black, Ichigo knew he was in trouble.

"You are finished." Adam jumped back. Sheathing his blade. In that moment, Ichigo's whole torso burst from a slash of blood. Some even escaping his mouth. Adam looked for a second, before turning the way. Believing his work done. Looking around, he saw that his men had evacuated. Smart.

" _ **HA**_ HA _ **HA**_ H _ **AHA**_!" The familiar yet different laughter caught the young leaders ears. Under his Grimm mask, Adam's eyes widened. It should be impossible for someone to have survived that. Even more so to laugh like that. Turning, Adam had to keep a gasp of shock in.

The kid was not only standing but white particles, of which he could only assume was aura, seemed to cover the right side of his face. Taking the shape of a bone looking mask. One which was common among only two species. Grimm and… Hollows. The mask began to spread over his face, his laughter only getting louder. When it was over his entire face, Adam could of swore he saw a true demon.

Bone white, with razor sharp teeth, two large horns on the temple, two red streaks running over the eyes, and a look of bloodlust. It was then he notice this… thing, begin to raise it's sword high in the sky.

 _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_

Swiping the blade in a downward arc, the blade seemed to slightly split apart. From it, came a huge arc of black aura with a red outline. Coming straight at the bull Faunus. He was to shocked at the power behind the arc of energy to dodge. As if it would have helped, at the speeds the attack was coming at him. He was already engulfed in the red aura before he could even yell in pain.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Came the insane laughter. Yet before it could continue, a red streak came at incredible speeds. Seeing the incoming attack, the hollow moved it's head to the side. Only for Adam's blade to cut clean through the horn. Eyes widened, The mask seemed to dissipate. The power leaving Ichigo. Yet as the mask left, Ichigo's eyes began to feel heavy. To him, it was like a dream. Not really knowing what he did. He was hit by Adam's attack, then it was all blurry. Like a puzzle with a missing piece. Yet before Ichigo could ponder on it, his legs gave way, and he slipped out of consciousness.

Adam looked at the child with what was his equivalent to a glare. His favorite outfit was ruined. Thanks to that flashy attack. If it had been an experienced Hunter, and not a child, then he would have likely been dead. Yet the white haired teen in front of him did not have the necessary skill needed. Fortunate for the bull faunus. Unfortunate for the demon kid.

"Like I said, You are fin-." With a single step, Adam found that he could barely stand. His weapon's fell from his grip, and keeling became a very helpful thing. Adam had underestimated his injuries. Looking himself over, Adam found many wounds from the kid's attack. Glaring at the child, Adam slowly sat. It was then another presence made itself known.

"Sir!" Came the voice of a White Fang soldier. His basic pistol in his pant pocket. Taking it out, the White Fang member aimed at the now falling face first Ichigo. Yet a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"Leave him," Said Adam as he glares at the recruit. "He will be MY kill. And Mine only." The White Fang member puts the pistol up, with some hesitant behavior.

"Once I regain strength, and we meet again, I will kill you. Ichigo Kurosaki." Using the other White Fang member as a crutch, they began to walk away from the battlefield. Not noticing the smile still placed on Ichigo's face.

The scene fades to black. Gohan, Erza, and Kakashi appear in the screen. The last black figure slowly begin to appear. Ichigo stands there with his Bankai blade. His sword slashing, with a look of excitement in his eyes. Black flames with a red outline following his blade. The background behind him shows the same hollow mask. Under his picture the letter 'I' appears.

Team GEKI has arrived.

 **THE END!**

 **Sooooooo…. Ichigo. Not the one you guys know. Instead, I may, or may not, have put Hollow Ichigo/Zangetsu as Ichigo. Not gonna lie, this came to me during the middle of typing the chapter. And because I wanted to do something awesome, I had switched Ichigo's personality to match Hollow Zangetsu. Along with his appearance. Yellow eyes, and white hair. Along with white clothing.**

 **The reason I did it was because I wanted someone different than the others. Someone who won't mind a little brutality here and there. And who absolutely loves fights. Completely ignoring weaklings. Which will make him hard to work with. A somewhat opposite to Gohan. Also I really like the character. Someone that people don't use often. I was also thinking of switching Ichigo with Ikkaku. But ultimately scrapped the idea. Maybe an Omake? If I get that far.**

 **Also I added Adam because… reasons. And if you're wondering, no. Blake has not left the White Fang yet. She just didn't come along with her partner. Why? Plot. And I may have gotten some things about Adam screwed up, but that's because I'm not that real familiar with him. I think he's the kind of guy that holds a grudge, and would want to kill Ichigo himself.**

 **Reason's for the outcome? Since this is all happening a few years before they go to Beacon, I figure that Adam would be less experienced and less bloodthirsty. Since the whole 'Blake Betrayed me' thing hasn't happened yet, I don't think that Adam is as bad as he was in his first official appearance in RWBY.**

 **Also Ichigo won't be much different when he comes in the story. So Adam will have a big boost, while Ichigo will remain the same. Thus, Adam keeps his overpowered BS in cannon.**

 **Erza will have more stamina and more diversity.**

 **Kakashi will have the Sharingan Semblance, and his own Lightning. \**

 **Gohan's Semblance probably won't be revealed until 'the bad guy comes and does bad stuff.' (Where is that from?)**

 **Ichigo is pretty strong as is. SO no serious training until I decided to have his ass beat. Which may or may not be Adam's job.**

 **Remnant has two more nations than just the regular. Konoha is obviously where Kakashi comes from, and Ichigo from Soul Society. Erza is from Vale and Gohan is from Vacuo. Why? No reason.**

 **Are you annoyed yet?**

 **Ichigo's Semblance does not have anything to do with his sword. That is just what you get when in Soul Society. A sword that's unique to just you. The GETSUGA TENSHO is only usable in Bankai. It's very similar to Gohan's Aura blast, yet very different.**

 **Ichigo's Semblance Explained: Only in extreme cases of stress, or near death scenarios, Ichigo's semblance will appear. The mask will slowly start to encompass Ichigo's face, said teen will get stronger and more wild as it spreads. The speed at which the mask will spread, is dependent on the level of injuries or stress. Going of his instinct alone, Ichigo will be the equivilant to a wild animal that's been cornered. The only way to stop him is to either overpower him, or break the entire horn on either side. Yet when the Semblance wears off, no matter how much Aura he may have, Ichigo will black out. So if used intentionally, the Semblance would be considered a last ditch effort.**

 **That's enough Chapter filler, I guess this is the end of the trailers.**

 **JTD3 Signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

GEKI: Kekkei.

Chapter 5: Welcome to Beacon. Part 1.

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACK!**

 _ **Grimm/Hollow.**_

 **Disclaimer: I have do not own DB, Z, GT, Super, Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, or RWBY.**

… **.Vale…..**

The city of Vale. The capital of the Kingdom of Vale, which isn't a coincidence. A great city that houses many famed Hunter and Huntress, most of whom have graduated from Beacon Academy. The streets are usually crowded with people living their ordinary lives. Yet that night, no one wanted to be out and about.

"No. No. No. Maybe. No." Inside one of the many stores, We see Gohan. Only instead of his hair being wild, the teen decided to spike it up and leave a few bangs in front of his face.

"That's the same thing. No. My dad would kill me. Vegeta would kill me. No." Gohan was right now in one of the many stores in Vale. 'Dust till Dawn' was the name of the small Dust store. What was Gohan looking at? He was looking threw the student isles for a replaceable weapon.

Gohan sword was strapped to his back. He would use it for now, but a new weapon was in order. It was a tradition in his family to make a new weapon when you left for a training school. He had many fond memories with his current sword, but it could serve as a nice reminder of all the things he did as a child.

"Maybe not a sword this time around. I could make a bo staff like my dad?" Looking up from the rows of regular weapons, Gohan began to think up weapon ideas.

"I'll just think of something later." Gohan decided while waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Hey, kid!" Looking behind himself, Gohan was met face to barrel. The shotgun in front of him cocked. Signaling that it was ready to fire. Yet Gohan only looked at the man behind it with a confused glance.

"Er… what?" Gohan eyes examined the man with the shotgun in front of him. The stance was lazy, his hold on the gun was lax, and his overall demeanor seemed rather unintimidating. Gohan's mind immediately saw the man as a non threat.

"Put your hands in the air!" Screamed the man. It was then that Gohan was getting what was going on. The gun aimed at him, the wannabe thug with black glasses, and the ordering thing. He was getting robbed. But just to make sure…

"Are-are you robbing me?" His only answer was the barrel placed between his eyes. Gohan then began to smirk at his luck. Seeing this, the man rose an eyebrow.

"I'll give you one chance. Walk away, and I won't embarrass you in front of everybody." The man tried to hold in a snicker. This kid is telling him what to do? When he was the one with the gun?

Wait...was?

"I told you." The man looked on in complete shock, as the gun was now in the hands of the kid.

"How the-" That was all he could get, before the butt of the gun shattered his nose.

"Okay, now that, that's-"

 **CRASH!**

"Oh what… now?" Asked Gohan as he looked at where the noise came from. The broken glass of the window on the other side of the store gave Gohan a pretty good idea about what happened.

The men in black decided to look out the broken window. They saw their man laying on the ground unconscious, and above him stands a petite girl.

Looking at the small girl, Gohan noticed that she wore a red and black long sleeve shirt with a battle skirt connected to it. She has red and black combat boots with black stocking, and a long red hood flowing behind her.

What looked like a oversized red and black scythe lay on her shoulder. Gohan had to admit, she had to be strong in order to lift up that huge weapon. It was probably bigger than her.

Enter Ruby Rose.

The pale girl, then started to twirl the scythe expertly, before planting the blade into the pavement. Aiming right at the men in black.

"Okay," Looking over, Gohan saw what he thought would be the boss. "...Well, go get her."

Cigar in mouth, a white clean dress coat, and a bowler hat over his orange hair, The man points at the girl, and his men charge out the store, ready to meet the girl head on.

Meet Roman Torchwick.

"Hmm." Dodging a swipe from one of the men's swords, she spins around on her scythe before planting both feet in the man's face. The man was thrown right back into the store. He flew right by Gohan, who had to keep in a snicker.

Using her momentum, Ruby leapt at her next victim while taking the scythe in hand. Using the back end, the pale girl hit one of the men, hard.

The next man ran up to slice Ruby, only to meet the pavement with her large weapon above him. Hearing the cocking of a gun behind her, the girl in the red hood pressed the trigger on her scythe. The scythe turned out to be a sniper rifle, which shot her backwards from the force.

Ruby used this trick to outmaneuver the man automatic fire, before charging at him, Using the blade, Ruby kicked the man high in the air, before once again planting her scythe in the ground and using the momentum to spin in the air, and bring the back end of her scythe to once more put down the crook.

The thug smashed into the pavement in front of the man in white. Who looked at his black clad henchmen in disappointment.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." Roman said sarcastically with cigar in mouth. The man's gaze then fell on the pale girl with indifference. The man in white took his cigar out of his mouth.

"Well Red. I think we can consider this an eventful evening," dropping the cigar, Roman crushed the end of it with his cane. "And as much as I would like to stick around," The man then raised his cane to the girl, showing it to instead be a gun when a scope flipped open.

"I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." Pulling the trigger, a blast of Dust rocketed to the petite girl, who froze in mild shock. RUby had had no time to move away from the incoming attack. She brought up her scythe to give her a little protection, expecting the worse. Only it never came.

"Huh?" Looking up, the red hooded girl saw Gohan facing away from her, with sword out and with a slight trace of smoke behind it. The blast of Dust was nowhere in sight, which confused the girl for a moment.

"Ah. So we got a Red riding hood, and a Monkey from the west." Ruby was confused by the Monkey comment, until she looked at her savior more carefully. It was then she saw the monkey tail swishing back and forth from his tailbone. He was a Monkey Faunus.

"Don't forget the common thug." Gohan always hated the comments. Yet was raised to simply ignore the ignorant people. He would never figure out how his dad never once lashed out at all the anti-faunus he's seen.

"I am anything but common, monkey boy." Roman prided himself on his never ending supply of comebacks. One of the many joys in his line of work.

"What makes you so uncommon then? Robbing small Dust shops like this isn't anything special." The man smirked at Gohan's question. It was apparent that the thief was amused by this.

"Tell you what; since you asked so nicely, i'll give you this." Roman reached inside his coat to grab something. What that thing was, Gohan didn't trust. It was then that a red Dust crystal was seen in Roman's hands.

"What are you-" Roman tossed the fire Dust at both teens before taking aim. Gohan, with a look of slight panic, jumped back while bringing Ruby, who gave a little squeak, right with him. Protecting her from the small explosion.

Gohan ignored the burning sensation in his back, his aura would take care of that. Looking around, Gohan saw Roman climb to the top of one of the nearby buildings. Gohan gave a glare at the direction. It was then that he felt a poke on his chest.

"Uh… Could you let me down?" Looking down, Gohan saw that he was holding Ruby bridal style. Also that her face looked a little as red as her cloak. Was she sick?

"Oh. My bad." Ruby stood to look at Gohan. Ruby would never let Yang hear of this. Never.

"If you may excuse me," Gohan looked to the building Roman ran to. Eyes narrowed, he bent his knees in preparation.

"I'm going after the lead man." Without waiting for a reply, Gohan dashed to the ladder. He grabbed it and pulled himself hard enough to almost fly on top.

Ruby looked at where Gohan ran off to, then at the old man who ran the Dust store. He gave a small nod, and Ruby smirked as she vanished in rose petals.

Roman has a bad day so far. First his boss has him rob some small Dust shop, then the job is completely ruined by to kids. While not his worst day so far, Cinder would give him an earful later. Won't that just be a joy.

"Stop!" Oh great. The monkey followed him. Just fantastic.

"And… why would I do that?" A perk of Roman hobbies, was that he could mock every do-gooder he came across. The fact that it was so easy helped.

"You have nowhere left to go. So come with me quietly, or we can get rough." The kid was mocking him? HIM!? Roman Torchwick?

"You're a little young to be making threats, Monkey." The added venom in his voice should drive the point home. Yet it seemed to have little effect on Gohan.

"Fine. Have i-" Further conversation was interrupted by the sound of an engine roaring. Just as Ruby was getting there, a aircraft flew up to the roof. Gohan was momentarily blinded by the spotlights on it.

Roman took the chance to jump up into hull of the airship. Standing with his back turned, Roman grabbed another fire Dust crystal, and turned while tossing it at the two Hunters in training. Ruby moved to get Gohan down, yet Roman had already pulled the trigger.

An explosion appeared from the crystal, and Roman started to believed that the day was not lost. Then the purple glyphs showed from the smoke, and all hope was lost.

"I believe this is our cue!" Roman shouted while looking to the cockpit, then turning back to the now dissipating glyph. Roman had to hold in a groaned when he saw the platinum blond woman.

She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. She has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black and brown stockings. She holds a thin and black riding crop, while pointing it at the aircraft.

She also wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. She also wears purple ovular glasses, that show green eyes glaring at Roman.

Teacher at Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Woah…" Ruby was amazed by the woman in front of her. It was clear she was a Huntress, and the fangirl inside Ruby wanted to explode!

"Hmhp." Pushing up her glasses, Glynda waves the crop toward the plan. What seems like a dozen of lights, appear and swarm the plan. Each hitting a different spot.

Roman panicked while trying to regain his balance. He was no idiot. Cocky? Maybe. But stupid? No. He was not ready to fight a Huntress of this caliber. Stumbling to the cockpit, Roman slid in the control room. He looked at the current pilot, his boss.

"We have a huntress!" The woman piloting needed no more, as she slid out the seat for Roman to take over.

Outside, Glynda took notice that the ship was back under their control, and wasted no time casting a giant glyph above the airship. From the purple glyph, came balk storm clouds that seemed to be sucking in the ship. Yet the ship resisted the pull.

Seeing this, Glynda brought her riding crop down, fast.

The cloud then started to shoot spikes of ice, all over the ship, barely missing Roman's head, as he ducked under the ones that made it in.

"Stupid Huntress!" He seethed in annoyance.

Down below, Glynda had stopped her assault on the ship, hoping to have hit something important. Yet she glared as a woman walked to the side of the hull. Her lower half showed a red dress with black design, and a pair of grey high heels.

Glynda moved to try attacking again, yet the other woman beat the teacher to it. The design on her dress seemed to glow an orange-ish red, before it all went straight to her hands. She thrust both hands toward the Huntress and trannies, and what looked like a fireball shot forward.

 **MASENKO!**

Glynda was prepared to block it, when a yellow beam of aura shot out to intersected it instead. The beam blasted right through the fire, and was heading straight for the woman. The glow in her eyes showed that she had a nasty glare. With a raised hand, solid objects appeared and used them to deflect the lethal Aura blast.

Looking to where the blast came from, Glynda was surprised to Gohan standing tall with his sword out. Gohan looked toward Glynda before slightly sweating, and quickly looking away.

A red glow under them told Glynda they needed to move. Using her telekinesis, Glynda forced Gohan and Ruby to the side while backflipping out of the way.

Glynda pointed her crop at the debris, and used her Semblance to force it all in the shape of a giant spike. She then waves her crop at the aircraft, making the giant spike speed off to it.

The woman shot out her hands, multiple shots of fire met the too-close-for-comfort spike. The spike broke apart, yet Glynda reformed it and rammed into the tilted aircraft.

The spike seemed to be to penetrate the ship's outer shell, which Glynda took note. From her scattered pieces, she made three smaller spikes that circled the ship, looking for an opening.

Glaring at the new development, the woman gathered all her aura into her chest beforeletting it all out. It was a risky move, that required a lot of her Aura to use. Yet the results could say it was a risk worth taking. The spikes had lost their purple glow, and started to fall to the ground.

All three on the roof looked in surprise. Yet Glynda covered hers quicker than the other two. It was clear that they were dealing with someone who had experience with her Semblance.

Ruby, not wanting to look useless in all this, decided to turn her scythe into sniper mode. She fired at the woman in quick succession.

The woman glared with annoyance, as she raised her hand to the bullets. Unknown to them, she gathered metal over hand to insure her safety. As the bullets hit what they assumed were her hands, they bounced off harmlessly.

A quick 'DING' got Gohan smirking as he raised his sword once more. The glow of yellow Aura radiated as aimed it at the distracted woman.

 **MASENKO!**

The familiar beam of yellow light appeared from the barrel, and Ruby discontinued to fire. Causing the woman to look at the yellow beam. A very, very small hint of fear leaked into her eyes as the orange-ish red overtook the ship, making it fly away from the yellow beam of destruction.

Waving her hand, the woman created seven explosions under the three on the roof. Hoping for a distraction, for their get-a-way. The monkey faunus grabbed Ruby by the hood and jumped out of the explosions range, while Glynda rolled away from the explosions. She glared at the ship leaving far off. It hit it's thrusters on, meaning that nothing more could be done.

Then her attention shifted to the two trainees. Or more specifically, Gohan. Who was doing everything in his power to not look Glynda in the eyes.

"Your a Huntress!" Ruby shouted looking at Glynda with stars in her eyes. Which gave her Glynda's attention. Hopefully, she would apologize for getting into-

"Can I please have your autograph!?" Ruby asked excitedly, while Gohan tried to cover his mouth. Last thing he needed was getting scowled for laughing.

… **..Vale Police Department…..**

Both Gohan and Ruby sat side by side, looking down to the ground. Hoping to find some means of escape from Glynda Goodwitch.

"I hope you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." They found none. And worse was, she was walking around them and lecturing them.

"You both put yourselves, and others in great danger." Gohan looked down in deep thought. Was it really wrong to help?

"But they started it!" Ruby complained while sounding a bit like a child. Gohan looked over at her, trying to warn her not to talk back. Yet his silent hand motion never reached the redheads vision.

"If it were up to me, you both would be sent home with a pat on the back," Ruby started to give a small smile, while Gohan still looked at the ground, knowing what was coming.

SMACK!

"And a slap on the hand!" Her riding crop was very close to nailing Ruby's hand. To close for her to think it was just a show of intimidation.

"And you Gohan!" She shouted while looking at the young teens eyes.

"Y-y-yes ma'am." He stammered. Not able to look at the ground now.

"What would your mother say when she hears about this!"

"That… I take a lot after my father." Was the teens reply. Glynda stared at him for a moment, her gaze slightly softening, before looking at her scroll.

"Let us hope, that is not the case." Glynda said in a quieter voice. in Ruby looked at the two in confusion. She had no idea what that was about. Maybe they knew one another?

"And as for you, Miss Rose. There is someone who wants to meet you." Ruby looked on in even more confusion, as a tall man walked into the room. He had a cup of coffee, and what looked like a plate full of cookies.

He has a pale complexion, with silver hair swept down. A brown over coat, over a brown vest and a green shirt. He wears a green scarf around his neck, and a pair of glasses. He has green dress pants, and brown work shoes.

Professor Ozpin. Headmaster at Beacon Academy.

"Ruby Rose." Setting the items on the table, Ozpin looked closely at the slightly startled girls face.

"You… have silver eyes." Ruby's face contorted to a look of confusion for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

The silver haired man then turned his gaze to teen faunus. He smiled as he looked at the teen in front of him.

"Your father would be proud of the man you are, Gohan. Glynda will show you the way out. And tell your mother I said hi." Gohan smiled at the man before rising, and walking with Glynda out of the room.

"Now Miss Rose," He began while showing her the clips of her fighting, captured by the security cameras. "Could you tell me where you've learned to fight like this?"

… **..END…..**

 **AN: This was the hardest chapter to type so far. I realize my weakness in Fanfiction. I hate having to follow cannon so closely. I sat here watching the first chapter while typing, and I did not like it. It shows when some parts of this chapter seem a bit… forced. Which is why, unless it's incredible essential to the story, I will only be focusing on team GEKI's interaction with the cast of RWBY.**

 **And Gohan's family has some ties to Beacon Academy. Now tell me, are any of you really surprised by that? There's also something I hint at blatantly. I'm sure most of you guys figured it out by the time Ozpin finished talking with Gohan. If you didn't… well it'll be a nice surprise. Also I have no idea why I tell you all this stuff. Not that efficient for the story.**

 **Did I mention that Cinder's Semblance confuses me? I made up some bull about the bullet blocking. If someone else has anything better, please help my poor tiny mind.**

 **JTD3 SIGNING OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

GEKI: Kekkei.

Chapter 5: Welcome to Beacon. Part 2.

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACK!**

 _ **Grimm/Hollow.**_

 **Disclaimer: I have do not own DB, Z, GT, Super, Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, or RWBY.**

… **..Beacon Airship…..**

 _Soooooo board._ Silently complained Ichigo. When he got onto the ship, he figured it would be nice. He was wrong. So, very wrong.

So far, nothing's happened. Other than a boy who's about to puke his guts out every where. But that was solved by some redhead, who knocked him out.

 _Why didn't I think of that?_ He wonders while looking over the country. Compared to Soul Society, Vale is much more peaceful. Boring.

[Infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick, was spotted a week ago fighting Huntress near the small store, 'Dust Till Dawn.'} This got Ichigo's attention. Roman was a wanted man back at Soul Society, And Ichigo wanted a crack at 'em.

[While there was property damage, Roman didn't manage to steal anything. Thanks to the Huntress. Yet he did manage to escape. We urge anyone who spots him, to contact the Vale police. Back to you Lisa.} Ichigo smirked at that. The bastard was still on the loose, and Ichigo could possibly end up fighting him.

[In other new, during the Faunus civil rights protest, last Saturday, things went from bad, to worse. The White Fang appeared and caused untold property damage, while injuring 9 Humans.] Ichigo's eyed the new with new found interest. Ever since his last run in with the White Fang, Ichigo's been dying for a rematch with Adam Taurus.

Waiting for the next piece of info, Ichigo scowled as it was replaced by the holographic form of Miss. Goodwitch. And right at the good part.

"Hello, and Welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Ichigo couldn't care less for the message. He came here for one reason. To get stronger. To fight Adam, and win. Without the use of his Semblance.

Shaking his head, Ichigo looked down at the view below. Surprised that the scenery changed to the beacon Academy, on top a cliff side looking over a huge lake.

"How long have I been daydreaming?" He asked himself with genuine surprise.

"YANG! YOU HAVE PUKE ON YOUR SHOE!" Screamed what Ichigo could tell was a young girl. Looking over, Ichigo was knocked over on his ass by something ramming him.

 _What the…_ Ichigo felt something on his chest. Two somethings he was sure weren't supposed to be there.

"YANG!" Screamed the same voice. Ichigo decided to be brave, and look at the one who had knocked him down.

A girl. Long blond hair that flowed down her back, a brown long coat thats zipped, booty shorts which Ichigo didn't want to look at, an orange scarf around her neck, and two yellow bracelets on her hands, which have black fingerless gloves.

"Um… Miss? Care to get the hell off me?" He may have been a little ruder than intended. But this girl DID ram him over. She raised her head, and examined Ichigo, head to toe. A mischievous glint in her eye.

"Huh? Oh. Nah I'm good right here." She said in a… flirty tone. Oh fuck. Not another one of HER. Please don't let her be another Yoruichi. Please Lord Oum, don't let it be so.

Not wanting to be victim of another Yoruichi, Ichigo somewhat pushed her off, and jumped to his feet.

Yet now he had a new problem. The blond, Yang he figured, was Glaring at him with light purple eyes.

"You jerk!" She said while pointing an accusing finger at him. Ichigo had no idea what to do. Out of all the things, a girl he didn't know already hated him. This was out of Ichigo's comfort zone. By miles.

"I'm not dealing with this." Ichigo said in a dry tone. He decided to walk away while he could. Trying to ignore the rude comments she threw at him.

… **..Beacon Academy…..**

Erza's day was rather… eventful. When she first got the the aircraft, a blond boy with a similar condition to her friend, Natsu, was running around. Looking for a trash can no doubt.

So she took it upon herself, to help the poor soul. By knocking him unconscious, and setting him on the seats. That worked… for the majority of the flight. At the end, he woke up, and immediately vomited on the ground. The puke ended up on some woman's boot, and she ran around like a chicken without a head.

When they landed, the boy ran right to the trash can outside the aircraft. Seeing nothing more to do, Erza went with the other students. Only stopping to look at the Academy. Her new home for the years to come. To bad the others couldn't come yet. Oh well, their loss.

The Academy looked to be like the castle from the old fairy tales, Grandpa Rob would tell her of. Yet with a… futuristic look to it. It was truly a wonderful sight. One she probably never would have witnessed back in Minstrel.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Erza spun to the direction of the blast. Only to see two feminine figures in a cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Ruby stands there with a nervous look, while another woman glared at the girl in the hood.

"This was just the thing I was talking about!" She screamed as Ruby started to sweat a little.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Ruby said while looking away from the other girl.

The other girl wore a white small jacket, with red on the inside. A snow white combat dress that goes down to the middle of her thighs, and knee high boots.

"Sorry? SORRY!?" Screamed the girl in white as her face went red from anger.

"Yes?" Ruby wasn't sure how to respond. She wasn't a people person!

"This isn't like any of the other combat schools. This is Beacon. We train to fight monsters. So watch where you're going." She finished while crossing her arms.

 _That's it._ Throught Ruby as she now lightly glared at the girl in white.

"I said I was sorry 'Princess'." Ruby really didn't need this right now.

It was at this point, Erza decided to go along her own business. She had bigger fish to fry. And by that, she meant find her rival.

The one woman who had stood on equal ground with her more than once. Mostly at the MInstrel Fighting tournaments.

She knew JUST where to find her. At the Auditorium. Where all the other first years were.

… **..Auditorium…..**

So far Kakashi could honestly say, he hated almost every single person at this school. Right off the bat. They were annoying, loud, and liked to make getting around hard. Especially when in a hallway.

Kakashi leaned against the outer portion of the auditorium. Trying to keep a distance from himself, and the other freshmen.

Compared to him, most were amateurs. Don't mistake him, Kakashi saw plenty of potential. Yet so much of it seemed to go to waste with some. Sure there were the 'golden apples' like himself. Yet they were too far and inbetween.

Kakashi looked to the ground in thought. His mind traveling to his best friend.

 _Obito would have fit right in._ The silver haired Hunter's hand unconsciously reached up to his right eye. Covered with a dark blue bandana.

"Um… excuse me." Kakashi quickly turned to see who had interrupted him. His one eye widened as he looked at the girl in front of him.

She had bright red hair, tied in a ponytail that flows to her waist. Her green eyes looked at him with some curiosity. She wears an armored top, knee high metal boots with heels, a black athletic mini-skirt, a bronze coloured necklace, a red sash tied around her waist, and elbow length gloves. She has a short spear and a bronze shield strapped to her back.

Kakashi knew who she was. Pyrrha Nikos. Winner of the Minstrel Tournament. For the most part. Star Huntress in training, and what many call a 'true prodigy.' Much like her rival. Who was most likely here if Pyrrha was.

"Yes?" Kakashi didn't want to seem rude, but the woman DID interrupt his thinking time.

"Have you seen anyone else here with red hair?" So the rival was here. Guess this year wouldn't be so boring after all.

"Not to my memory." The girl frowned at that. All day she has looked for that woman. It had been so long since they last saw each other, and Pyrrha wanted to catch up on some things.

"Thanks for the help." Pyrrha said in a disappointed tone. Yet Kakashi couldn't care less.

{Ahem… I'll keep this brief.} Kakashi turned his head to the Headmaster of the Academy, Professor Ozpin. Speaking threw the microphone on the stage.

{You have traveled here today, in search of knowledge, and the opportunity to hone your skills.} Kakashi looked at the Headmaster with a narrow eye. The man wasn't giving a pep talk.

{You plan on dedicating your life to the people of remnant as a whole. To fight monsters the which you have seen so little of. Yet when I look among you, I see so many that hold wasted energy.} Kakashi's eye widened. Ozpin wasn't giving them advice for students, but for soldiers.

 _But why?_

{Most of you are in desperate need of purpose, and direction. You think gaining more knowledge will help with this. Yet in reality, it will only take you so far. It is up to you, and you alone, to take that first step.} The silver haired man finished backing away from the microphone.

Kakashi could here the confusion in many of the student voices. They had no idea what Ozpin was trying to say. Yet Kakashi understood perfectly. He was taught the very same his whole life. Looking up, Kakashi saw Miss. Goodwitch walk up to the microphone.

{You will all be sleeping in the ballroom tonight and tomorrow, your initiation will begin. Be prepared for the challenges. Dismissed.} Kakashi wasted no time, and moved out of the auditorium.

… **..Ballroom…..**

Gohan's day went by fairly well. Nothing of interest so far. After Ozpin gave his words of advice, Gohan walked to the bathrooms. Where he met Cardin Winchester. An open Faunus racist, who made the mistake of trying to lay a hand on Gohan's tail.

After a small scuffle, the bully and his friends left the stalls. Saying how it would be to easy then and there. Yet in reality, he ran off after Gohan nearly broke his hand. Not that anyone noticed unless you looked at the pain filled eyes of the brute.

The memory made Gohan frown. Racism against Faunus was still a problem, even at Beacon. Yet if there was one thing his teachers taught him, it was patients. Some people out there were idiots. Instead of being mad at them, pity them. Was the words of his last teacher.

"Gohan!" Came a familiar feminine voice. Gohan looked over his shoulder with a small smile. Ruby Rose was walking his way, followed by her half-sister, Yang.

"Hey Ruby." He and the petite girl got to know one another while waiting for Glynda and Ozpin to come interrogate them. They had a nice conversation, and even a few laughs. Although he wouldn't go as far as to call her a friend, Gohan would call her an acquaintance. A good acquaintance.

"So this is the guy you were talking about? Mama approves." Said the blond in her flirty voice. Gohan immediately turned to one of confusion..

"Approve of what?" Gohan asked with genuine curiosity. Yang looked at the monkey Faunus with a critical eye, wondering if what he said was true. Was he really innocent? No, he couldn't be. Could he?

"Yang?" Asked the scythe wielder with a suspicious gaze. If anyone knew Yang's tricks, it was Ruby Rose.

"Ummm…. Miss?" Gohan asked, slightly worried he did something to offend her. This caused Yang to gasp in complete surprise.

"Your innocent… OH MY OUM!" She screamed while cupping her cheeks. This was her first time meeting someone who wasn't a pervert of some kind.

"Uh…" Gohan was at a loss of words here. What was the crazy woman talking about?

"YANG! Calm down, people are trying to sleep." Ruby said while holding her sister's arm. Yang looked at Ruby with a smirk. A smirk Ruby only saw earlier in the day. When she bumped into a white haired man with a big sword.

"Ruby, why didn't you tell me what a catch he was?" She asked with mock innocence.

"Wha!?" She asked in a panic. Yet before she could do anything else, Ruby realized something.

"Yang, we aren't allowed over on the boys side." Ruby said while doing a happy dance in her head.

"You're no fun." Teased Yang while the two walked away. Leaving a very confused Gohan.

"As uncle Vegeta always says, Women." Gohan said while laying down. He wanted to get some early sleep for the next day. When he would follow in his father's footsteps.

… **..END…..**

 **My first chapter with no action involved. How was it? I didn't want to only focus on one character this Chapter, so I split it up to four different parts. Ichigo, Erza, Kakashi, and Gohan. Some of you may think Gohan's was short, but that's because he had a whole chapter last time.**

 **So it seems Pyrrha and Erza are looking for one another. Trust me, all the changes to cannon RWBY will be explained as the story goes on, and within my little section down here.**

 **Last thing, I'll be updating a few other stories of mine, then come back to this. Just because I want to.**

 **THE END.**


	7. Chapter 7

GEKI: Kekkei.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon. Part 3.

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACK!**

 _ **Grimm/Hollow.**_

 **Disclaimer: I have do not own DB, Z, GT, Super, Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, or RWBY.**

… **..Locker Rooms…..**

"273, huh. Guess I was out of it last night. Don't remember counting that high." Ichigo said while walking down the long hall of lockers. That face splitting grin, plastered on his face while he walked.

It was the day. The day he could finally find something to chop into a million little pieces. After the whole White Fang incident, Soul Society found it best to keep Ichigo contained. And because of that, Grimm and Hollow kills were rare for Ichigo. It was only by luck, and his dad, that Ichigo managed to come to beacon in the first place.

"Hehehe. I'll make sure to enjoy each and every kill I make today." A wide and somewhat creepy grin made it's way on Ichigo's face at the mere thought of killing a Grimm with his blade.

"Ummm excuse me…" Breaking from his cykotic episode, Ichigo looked to the owner of the voice.

"Uh huh?" Ichigo asked looking at the black haired girl in front of him.

She's wearing a black buttoned vest with cattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt. She has white shorts, black low high heels, with stockings that go up her thighs. She also wears a black bow on her midnight black hair, which reach down her back.

"Your standing in front of my locker." She said looking at the locker Ichigo was leaning on. Looking over, Ichigo saw that it was, in fact, not 273.

"Oh." Was all he said. Giving her a nod, Ichigo moved away from the locker, letting her get in.

"So, what your name." Ichigo asked as he leaned on the locker next to hers.

"Blake." She shortly replied. Gathering her things, Blake closed the locker.

"I'm Ichigo." Said the teen as he smirked.

Yet Blake just walked away without saying a word. Ichigo looked at her retreating form a little more than peeved.

"And they say I'm rude." Ichigo said while walking in the different direction. Intent on getting to his locker.

… **..Erza. Locker Room…..**

"Still no sign of her… Did she even come? Has she been influenced by those private companies?" Erza thought in a small panic. They had made a promise to come to Beacon together, yet Erza hasn't seen her fellow red head since. It was a bit nerve wrecking.

Erza didn't want to be the strongest alone. She wanted a rival, and Pyrrha was it. And if she wasn't here, then there could hardly be anyone who could match her. Maybe there was a golden apple in this school?

"Why must she torture me…?" Erza asked while leaving the question hanging, hoping for some kind of answer.

"And what have we here, hmmm?" Asked a voice from behind Erza. Battle instinct kicking in, Erza spun around with her foot aiming at the head.

Or where the head was. The man ducked under her kick, and rolled right by her. Getting a fair distance away from the Huntress.

"Now why did you have to go and do that?" The man asked, almost mockingly. Erza then took a good look at the man, shorter than her by a few inches, and with silver hair that stuck out to the side.

Kakashi took note of the person in front of him. Almost immediately knowing her from magazines and constant adds… What? He kept up with the media. How else would he find out when the next 'Icha Icha' books were out?

"Erza Scarlet? I must say, I am surprised such a star like you would be attending beacon." Kakashi said while looking at her with a lazy eye, his tone somehow lazier.

This somewho both pissed Erza off, and made her sigh in relief. Like he was mocking her and her status. Yet that would imply that he didn't care about it to begin with. Which the knight found oddly comforting.

"I'm here to complete my education as a Huntress. Nothing more, nothing less." She stated, not losing her calm composure.

Yet the one-eyed teen easily saw the relief on her face. People like her tend to show their emotions through subtle actions. Like the breath she took after his comment on her status, and that her posture had relaxed some-what. To her credit, he didn't outright notice them like he could some regular person.

Yet no one was 'regular' at this school. They had to get in somehow, some way. And that was mostly due to being good. Even through himself, and many others stood much higher on the food chain.

"Aw, yes. Even with your almost spotless record in battles, you're still a noob like the rest of them." Erza took note that he said 'them', like he was excluding himself from all the others. A show of arrogance?

No. he wasn't condescending, more like saying a fact. But he was wrong if he believed Erza Scarlet was a mere 'noob' like so many around them.

"I can assure you, I am well acquainted with my skills Mr….?" She asked while looking for any sign of hostility.

Yet the man gave her an eye smile, brought his hand up for a shack.

"Kakashi Hatake. Pleasure." The silver haired teen said with a deceivingly friendly tone. Like every thing up till that point, hasn't happened.

"You already know, but I'm Erza Scarlet. And the pleasure is all mine." She said while shaking the Kakashi's hand. Adding a bit of grip, only to have put on her as well.

"I'm sure. And nice grip you got there." Kakashi complimented both he, and Erza let go of the others hand.

"Yes, well I must be going. Trying to find a-"

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Erza's friendly stare, turned into a glare as Kakashi brought up her friend. A million thoughts racing her mind at light speed.

"That's what I thought. Last night, at the amphitheater, she was looking for you. Asked me if I knew. Told her i'd tell you if I saw you. Ciao." Before Erza could ask more, Kakashi was already down the hall, waving her goodbye.

"What a strange man." Erza said before deciding to walk to her locker.

… **..Gohan…..**

"You can help!?" Screamed Gohan as he looked at the small form of Ruby. The Huntress in training giving him a wide smile.

"Yup! I'm pretty much an expert on all things sharp, and all things that go 'BOOM!'" She yelled while making an explosion motion with her arms.

"Wow, thanks! After initiation, I was planning on finding somewhere to make a new weapon from scratch." Gohan explained while forming multiple ideas in his head. Trying to think of what weapon that would fit him… maybe another sword?

Eh, he'd figure that out later.

"Why? Wasn't the weapon you used at the store robbery fine?" Ruby asked while staring at the sword in his bag.

"Yeah, Ikarusu is an amazing piece of work. Yet it's tradition in my family to make a new weapon when you enter a school like this. I'm thinking of naming this one, Bakuretsu." Gohan said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why that?" Ruby asked while looking at the blade. Taking in all it's features for future reference.

"Explosion. It's what it means from my mother's home." Ruby stared at Gohan, wanting more info.

"Well, you see my mother use to live outside the kingdoms. There, they use an almost dead language. My mother taught it to me when I was around seven." Ruby nodded at the information. She was about to ask more, when suddenly...

"Yo!" Gohan was taken back, when an arm found its way around his head. Forcing him in a headlock.

"Yang!" Ruby complained to her sister. Who had Ruby in a headlock also. Giving them both smirks.

"I hope you two weren't talking TO indecent. My sis is only fifteen, you perv." The blushes on their faces only made Yang want to laugh even more. Sometimes it was to easy.

"Yang…" Ruby almost pleaded with her older sister. Her face as red as her hood.

"I- but I mean… HUH!?" Gohan was at a complete loss. This was FAR out of his comfort zone.

"FUCK!" Screamed a voice a little bit away. Taking their chance, Ruby and Gohan squeezed out of Yang's arms. Yet she was to focused on the speaker to care.

The blonde brawler looked as if the best thing had happened. And in many cases, it was.

A familiar white haired boy stood there, hands on his head while glaring daggers at a noticeably smaller teen.

Standing there with his head in his hands, Ichigo glared at the person who had almost gave him a concussion. He was just walking down the hallway, giant sword strapped to his back, minding his own business, and all of a sudden 'WHAM' something metal hit him square on the four head.

He screamed in surprise, and glared at the person responsible.

A rather lanky blonde teen, with blue jeans. A deep black color hoodie with armour plating all over. A sword in one hand, and a rather large shield in the other. The same shield that had hit Ichigo in the head.

To say Ichigo was pissed, was an understatement. The balls on this guy… Ichigo will rip 'em off by the end of the year.

"You get five." Ichigo said as his white bangs shadowed his face.

'Uh… Five what?" The teen asked. With no little amount of fear in his voice.

"Four." The white haired teen said.

"What are you… Oh." It finally dawned on Jaune Arc what Ichigo was getting at. With a look of horror in his eyes, the kid bolted to the nearest exit.

"Three." Jaune was getting closer, almost there.

"Two." Just a few more strides, wow this was tiring.

"One." Just as he reached the door knob, Ichigo was at his side. Giant cleaver sword at the ready, Ichigo swung the sword right in front of Jaune's face. Stopping just a hair away from the terrified boy.

"Uh, Ii uh…." Jaune couldn't form a proper sentence. Death was LITERALLY staring him in the face. Was he going down like this? Before he could even BEGIN to become on Hunter?

Oh well he lived a good-

"Apologies." Those words knocked Jaune out of his thoughts on death, instead looking at Ichigo in complete surprise.

"I, uh… what?"

"I said, apologies. Do that one thing, and you're off the hook. This time." The glare on Ichigo's face told Jaune not to argue. (He wouldn't even if Ichigo hadn't glared at him.)

"I'm, uh, Sorry?" The Arc said with uncertainty, leaking all over his voice. The white haired teen, then took his sword away from the blonds face, letting Jaune to relief a sigh he didn't know he had.

"Just know, that I only did this because I'm in a good mood today. Try that shit again, and there WILL be gore." WIthout further words, Ichigo's form blurred from existence. Some-what shocking those that took notice of the incident.

All except for Gohan, who had seen similar, yet different techniques. Yet what surprised the black haired teen most, was the fact at how easy it looked. Showing that he had experience using it.

A technique that increases one's speed to a certain point.

"GOHAN!" With a jump, the first son of Goku literally slammed head first into the ceiling. Causing some minor cracks, and surprising both girls below him. (No.)

"Uh, Ruby?"

"Yes Yang?"

"I think it wasn't the best idea to scream in his ear."

"You think?"

"OW!" Came the cry of minor pain, as Gohan came back to the floor. Rather soft considering what just happened.

Sitting up, the monkey Faunus grabbed his head while slowly rocking back and forth. It was all in vain, as the annoying pain continued.

"Uh… sorry?" Yang said as she helped Gohan to his feet. What? She had no idea he would jump THAT high after a little surprise.

"No, no. It's okay. I just have really sensitive hearing, is all." Came the reply as Gohan scratched the spot of impact.

"Oh, well okay then." Yang said as an… eerily creepy smile came on her face.

"Yang?" Ruby asked as she recognized the look on her sister. Bad things happen when that look is around.

"Nothing you need to worry about sis. Nothing. At. All." And the way she said it, didn't exactly inspire trust in her sister.

Yet it seemed as though fate was on Gohan's side as the speaker flared to life.

 **[All Students, report to the cliff side for initiation. Immediately.]** Came the calm, yet strict voice of Glynda. Gohan instantly stood up, grabbed his old sword, and walked to the exit. Soon to be followed by the many other students in the room.

… **..Cliff Side…..**

"For years, each and every one of you have trained to become warriors." Standing right on the cliff edge, Ozpin gazed at his newest students. Sipping his coffee like any other day.

"Some of you will go home today, not in shame, but because others here simple did better than you. Those that make it, will become the next generation of Beacon Academy." Some nervous looks spread across the students, yet there were some that welcomed the challenge.

"Your abilities will be examined in the Emerald Forest. Be wary, there are many Grimm out there. And even some… new additions." The looks grew worse, as Ozpin gazed at each person. Those that lacked the courage to finish the test, WILL fail. No exceptions.

"Glynda, if you will." Ozpin said, motioning for the teacher to take the spotlight.

"Of course Professor." Said the pale blond, as she walked in front of the teens. Her signature scowl crossing her features.

"I'm sure you have all heard the rumors about teams?" Receiving varying nods from across the row. Yet there were still many shakes of the heads, from the children.

"Well, to those of you who have no idea; each of you will be given a team. Today." She said, noticing the looks she got from many of the more… reclusive students. (Ruby.)

Ozpin then walked back up, parting his lips from his favorite beverage.

"These teammates will be with you, through your entire time here at Beacon." The headmaster explained in that monotone voice of his.

"It will be within your best interest, to find someone you can work well with. That said, the first person you make eye contact with, will be your partner." Ruby continued to listen, even though each word drastically made her a little sad. Completely shattering her world.

"FREAKIN' CALLED IT!" Screamed a girl with a huge hammer at her side.

"After you have found your partner, go to the northern end of the forest. Like I said before, Grimm inhabit the forest. Do not hesitate, or you will die. Do not turn back, or you will never walk forward. Do not fear, or you will age." Ozpin said as he turned his back to the student. Letting his words sink in.

"You will find an ancient monument at the northern end. In it, are relics that you need in order to pass. You and your partner, will grab one and return here. Once done, we will grade you accordingly." He finished, looking at all the faces of the new year. Sure that some will grow to become splendid Hunters/Huntress.

"Now then, any questions?" Is was just a formality. No one ever raised their hand be-

"Um, sir?" By Oum… Someone raised their hand? Best to ignore it for now.

"Good! Now get ready."

"Sir, I have a question." The boy persisted.

Weiss was off. Launched from the pad she stood on. Ichigo and the a punk reject following.

"What IS a landing strategy?" Just keep ignoring him. Wait for him to be sent off with the others.

"ONWARD!" Screamed a voice, as yet another was sent flying.

"Erza!?" Screamed another as she to, went flying. Right in the opposite direction.

"Will you be dropping us off?" Oh, for heaven's sake,

"No. You will be falling." As if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"WAHOO!" Came the voice of the hammer girl, once more. Then went her friend, and Cardin.

"Eat your heart out PICCOLOOOOO!" Screamed Gohan as he was sent flying into the forest. Followed by Kakashi.

"Uh huh…. So…" Yang gave both a wink, before blasting off, followed by a now grinning Ruby.

"Can you explain in detail what a landing Strategy iIIIIISSSSS!" Screamed Jaune as he was flung far out into the forest.

"Thank Oum. I never liked questions about the initiation." Ozpin said both he, and Glynda moved to where they will watch the children with a close eye.

… **..END…..**

 **AU: Yeah… no action…. OH well! You'll get that NEXT chapter. Plenty of Grimm slaughter ALL AROUND! And maybe something a tad bit… different. Also I want to ask… do I give away too much?**

 **It seems like every time I do something, or have something planned, I tell you guys! Does that take away from the story? Or do you guys like the 'little' hints I give out everywhere. And when you review, I JUST SPILL MY WHOLE PLAN OUT!?**

 **Other news, To those that have waited for my 'Iron Dragon of Night Raid' and 'Titans of New' chapters, they will be here soon.**

 **I'll finally be getting into the Titans… cannon. Oh my lord, what have I done.**

 **And I just want to say, I'M A LUCKY SON OF A BITCH! I hear ALL the time that people get hate reviews that make no reason, mostly on Naruto fics, but I haven't got ANY actually hate. I've got plenty of constructive criticism, but no pure HATE! I feel lucky.**

 **Or is it because my stories aren't THAT famous? …. Eh.**

 **So, on to common questions I found while reading my Reviews... Yes, I do that. It helps moral! And if you have an account, I'll reply to you. I'm doing this for guest that don't have accounts. Like a Q/A**

 **Q: Is Gohan able to go Super?**

 **A: You'll just have to wait and see. Who knows, I just may do something COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!**

 **Q: IchigoXErza?**

 **A: Nope. Sorry. It may work in other stories, but not this one.**

 **Q: IchgoXYang?**

 **A: Again, No. That scene was put for comedy ONLY!**

 **Q: Will anyone have 2 abilities like Kakashi?**

 **A: Nope. Kakashi will be the only one with TWO Semblances.**

 **Q: IchigoXAnyone?**

 **A: HAHAHAHAHAHA! ... No.**

 **Q: KakashiXErza?**

 **A: I already had someone planned for both. Erza's won't appear for a LONG time.**

 **Q: Will other characters from their respected Anime's show up?**

 **A: Not for a while. But I WILL mention them, here and there.**

 **That's all for this poor mans excuse for a Q/A!**

 **Anyway,**

 **JTD3 SIGNING OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

GEKI: Kekkei.

Chapter 5: Welcome to Beacon. Part 3.

"Talking."

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACKS!**

 _ **Grimm/Hollow**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DB, Z, GT, Super, Fairy Tail, Bleach, or Naruto.**

… **..Above the Emerald Forest…..**

 **NEVER LOOK BACK, ZANGETSU!**

In a flash of blue, Ichigo and his released sword started to pick up momentum, making his descent faster.

"This is going to be good!" Raising Zangetsu to his left, Ichigo then decided that this little 'test' would be worth the next step.

 **BANKAI!**

In another flash of red and black, Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu were finally within the tree line.

Grinning like an idiot, Ichigo clicked the trigger on his sword. The red and black flames of **Getsuga Tensho** appeared and with a mighty swing, Ichigo shot the arc of fire at the base of the forest. Slowing his fall just enough for Ichigo to roll off the ground.

Ichigo then stood to his full height, laughing at just how awesome he is. Yet settled when he looked at Tenza Zangetsu.

"Okay, I'll go back to my release for now. Don't want everyone knowing my secrets so soon." Taking aura away from his sword, the blade glowed blue and became Zangetsu.

Swinging the enormous blade around, Ichigo smirked as he looked out to the woods.

 _I can smell 'em. Grimm are plentiful in these forest. It's been so long since I've coated my blade in the blood of monsters._

"LET'S GO!" Ichigo blurred from existence, most likely going to look for a Grimm to kill.

… **..Kakashi…..**

"Annoying." Said the one-eyed teen, as he sliced through the jugular of a Beowulf. He hadn't taken five steps in the forest without a swarm of weak Grimm cornering him. While it wasn't hard to kill them, it sure as hell was annoying.

 _ **RAAAARG!**_

Not even bothering with looking, Kakashi electrocuted the monster by just standing there.

:I really didn't want to use this much aura at the beginning, but you're all so damn annoying!" The masked teen crouched, his arms and legs pulled close to his chest as electricity sparked all over him.

 **CHIDORI NAGASHI!**

The huge field of lightning shot open, catching all the Grimm in it's wake. Yet it didn't stop there, pumping more aura into the field, Kakashi made the field even larger. And more deadly. Killing the Grimm, instead of just stunning them.

The field then slowly died down, letting the monsters of Grimm turn to dust, and fly to the wind.

Yet Kakashi then lowered his head, catching his breath. While he had plenty more aura, using that much at once made him extremely tired.

"Gotta watch out, any surviving Grimm could take advantage of this." Kakashi muttered. Fully intent on keeping an eye out around his surroundings.

"Aww, COME ON!" Screamed an extremely pissed of voice. Kakashi quickly turned at the voice, finding a man with hair whiter than his own.

 _Ichigo Kurosaki. Why did it have to be Ichigo Kurosaki?_

The Kurosaki's were infamous in the leaf. Infamous for their spot in the bingo book. Konoha and Soul Society weren't on the best of terms. And the Kurosaki's played a big part in that, seeing as they had managed to cut the leaf's forces by a forth.

Well, to late now. Kakashi had already made eye contact with the white haired teen.

"You!" In a burst of speed, the Kurosaki was in front of Kakashi. While Kakashi's first instinct was to pull out Lightning Blade, the silver haired teen stopped himself when Ichigo did not grab his sword's hilt.

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked with fake blandness. The last thing he wanted was to fight his 'partner' when they now had a new objective.

"Did you kill all these Grimm?" Ichigo asked with slight anger. This confused Kakashi, wasn't it their job to kill these things?

"Yeah?" Unsure of what he was suppose to say, Kakashi answered truthfully.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE SOME FOR ME!?"

"..." What?

"What?" Kakashi asked while looking at the Kurosaki with a deadpanned stare.

"Oh, you heard me! I wanted a piece of the action to!" Ichigo said while looking at the still dissipating corpses.

"Oh… next time?" Kakashi offered with an eye smile, sweat still dripping from his forehead at the sheer… uncanny way he said that.

"Damn straight." Ichigo said as all the Grimm finally blew to the wind.

"Anyways, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and don't forget it!" Ichigo said with a wide grin, holding his hand out to Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake. And I guess this makes us… partners." He said while looking the Kurosaki once more in the eyes. Slightly surprised by the determination hidden in them.

"Well then, LET'S KILL US SOME GRIMM!" Ichigo screamed while jumping further into the forest.

 _Well, at least he knows which way to go._

… **..Gohan…..**

"Is this why mom said I couldn't have a pet?" Gohan asked himself while looking at all the Grimm corpses around him.

Yet he shrugged the idea off, his mother just didn't want some animal around Goten… right? …. Right?

" _ **GRAAAAGH!"**_ Relying on his instincts, Gohan spun around and slammed his foot into the offending Boarbatusk. Kicking it like a soccer ball, and far out into the forest.

Without his sword, Gohan had to rely on hand-to-hand combat. Yet even unarmed, Gohan had a few tricks taught to him by his teachers. Tricks that one didn't need a weapon to use.

 _Now that I think about it, I don't have much control over it yet. Maybe as a last resort? No, I'll keep it a secret for now._

" _ **RAAAOOOR!"**_ Like the last time, Gohan spun his foot into a different Boarbatusk. Yet this one wasn't sent flying, instead Gohan kept it stationary.

"HIYA!" With an upward kick, Gohan launched the Boar Grimm high in the sky. And the son of Goku stood there as it started to descend. Cocking his fist back, Gohan got into his mentor's stance, gathering Aura into his fist.

"NOW!" With uncanny accuracy, Gohan dug his hand right through the Grimm's underside. He wasn't worried about blood, since Grimm didn't have any. He could kill a hundred Grimm, and come out with hardly a single drop of blood on him.

With the Grimm quickly dissipating from his hand, Gohan decided to quickly leave the area. No sense in staying in enemy territory. With a quick jump, Gohan launched himself into the trees above. Knowing just where to go.

… **..Erza…..**

"She was right THERE!" Erza screamed as she decapitated a Ursa with ease. Pissed that she missed her. Pyrrha Nikos was RIGHT THERE! Her rival/friend since childhood, had escaped her notice.

She didn't want to be the strongest on her team. Erza wanted a rival that could push her strength, and so far the only other person that would most likely fit in the list was that Kakashi fellow.

Yet Erza was convinced that he also couldn't keep up with her. Not like Pyrrha could. Not even her other friends could push her to the level that Pyrrha seemed to do.

Shit.

Erza knew the odds of teaming up with Pyrrha, and it was an extremely small number.

" **GRAA-"**

"SHUT IT!" She sliced clean through its carcass, letting the monster's two halves dissolve into the wind.

"I swear that when I find her !'m going to-"

"Hi there!" Erza, surprised by the voice, jumped back with a look of shock on her face.

Not many could get so close to her without her notice. This was the second time that's happened that day. Was she getting rusty?

"Oh, um… Hello." She said awkwardly, waving a hand in the air a bit too fast.

"Nice to meetcha." The man said, slightly shorter than her, with spiky black hair.

Gohan now stood in front of Erza Scarlet, THE Erza Scarlet. Said to be tied for the strongest at the Minstrel Tournament. The same place Gohan's dad had been the champion of, before his pro career as a Huntsmen.

"Yes, to you as well." Erza had no idea what to do, both she and Pyrrha had planned on being partners, yet now she was already taken. Oh well she supposed.

"So you're Erza Scarlet, huh?"

 _Oh no._

Erza didn't want this to happen, she was teamed up with a fan. Something that she didn't want at all. Why was the world so cruel?

"Yes… I am." She replied with hesitance, not wanting to be praised for her actions, again.

"Awesome! How's about after this, we have a sparring match?" …...Huh?

"You want to have a match… against me?" She asked somewhat confused. Erza got challenges all the time, yet it was by normally by people that wanted to take her spot at the tied space for the top. Never in a… sparring match.

"Yeah, but not right now. We should get to the relics before they're all gone." Gohan said as he turned to the direction of the ruines. He had seen them in the distance and was already on his way.

Then he had heard Erza, and got curious. The son of Goku was still wondering who 'She' was.

… **..With KI….**

The Emerald Forest. A deadly yet beautiful place. Even with all the Grimm wondering the forest, it remains silent for most of it's-

"HELL YEAH!"

"WATCH IT!"

…. I said MOST.

"Then stay outta my way!" Ichigo replied as he gutted three Grimm in one swipe. Kakashi was behind him, handling his own hoard of Grimm.

"YA!" with a quick swipe of his small blade, Kakashi cut through the Beowulf that was about to remove his head.

"You weren't heading to the ruins!" Kakashi accused as he jumped over a Boarbatusk. Generating lightning to his feet, Kakashi ducked his foot into the Boar Grimm's back, stunning the beast for Ichigo to cleave it in two.

"You're a real team player!" Ichigo said as he raised his blade to block the oncoming swipe of a Beowolf.

"You didn't answer my question." Kakashi flickered behind a Urza, kicking it from the back, and impaling it with his short sword.

"Okay, fine! I just wanted to kill a few Grimm." The lunatic admitted as he sliced the arm off the Beowolf.

"A few!?" With speed comparable to the lightning on his feet, Kakashi speed right through a Boarbatusk, letting his lightning stun the beast.

"Yeah, A FEW!" Cleaving the stunned Boarbatusk in tree, Ichigo then looked around him. Disappointed at the lack of Grimm that came after them.

"Well, that's all in the past now. We have to go, to the ruins. Now." Ichigo groaned as he proceeded to follow Kakashi to the ruins.

"Shut up. We'll be lucky if there's even a single relic still there. With all the time we've wasted."

"Oh please, there'll still be plenty of relics to chose from." Ichigo shot back as the two of them picked up speed.

"I have no doubt about that, yet I refuse to be one of the last there." Kakashi said as he jumped into the treeline. Ichigo following close behind.

"You worry too much. What's the worst that could go-"

" _ **AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"**_

"Wrong…" Ichigo's eyes went wide at the sound. It couldn't be… They only lived in the desert of Hueco Mundo. The Soul Society would have never…

"That's it. I'm getting Prof. Ozpin a cake after this!" Almost faster than Kakashi could see, Ichigo was moving to the sound.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU HOLLOW!"

… **..With GE…..**

"What in the blue blazes was that?" Erza said as she readied her swords. Whatever it was, it was extremely close to them.

She had been hunting Grimm ever since her first years at training school. And in all that time, she had never heard a howl like that. It sounded so… human, yet animal at the same time.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out. Come on." Nodding at Gohan, Erza followed the boy as they dashed to the Ruins near them.

"So, Gohan was it?" Erza asked, feeling a little guilty about not really paying attention.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet? Sorry about that." Gohan said with a embarrassed laugh. He had spent years with his Mother's teachings on manner, so forgetting to introduce himself was not a good thing.

"I'm Gohan Son. Call me Gohan!" Gohan said as he gave her the 'Son Grin' as his mother puts it.

"Son? Where have I-"

"We're almost there!" Gohan shouted, as he suddenly picked up speed. Erza looked at him in suspicion for a bit, but followed nonetheless. Catching up rather quick.

"See! It's just right ahead!" Gohan said as the two came to a sudden stop in a clearing.

"... Seems like we're the last ones here." Erza says as she looks at the six other people at the entrance to the ruins. Plus the two giant Grimm/ One chasing a red-head, the other with a white haired girl on it's back.

"A DeathStalker trying to shishkabob a redhaired girl, and a Nevermore with the white haired girl riding on it's back?" Gohan said as his eyes narrowed. Those were big named Grimm. Known for being extremely difficult to kill. Ah crap-baskets.

"Wait… Red he- Pyrrha!" Erza screamed as she was about to run to her friend.

"Where is it!?" Screamed a voice behind them. The voice distracted Erza enough to gain her attention. Yet suddenly, a white blur flew past them, a silver one not far behind.

"What the hell is this!? Where's the Hollow!?" Ichigo shouted as he scanned the area, focused only on finding the Hollow.

"Hollow?" Gohan asked as his eyes narrowed. He's heard stories from his mother about them; humanoid Grimm that take a multitude of different forms. Called Hollows by the Soul Society.

"YES!" Ichigo screamed while looking Gohan in the eyes.

"I haven't seen a Hollow anywhere near here. But I did hear a roar that was following us." He said while motioning to his partner, who was looking at Kakashi with a glare.

"Kakashi Hatake." She said in an annoyed voice. Pyrrha almost forgotten at this point. Yet she was met with a lazy wave.

"Yo, Erza Scarlet." With a lazy stare, Kakashi looked at those he's found himself in company with. And boy would Konoha laugh at his predicament. Not only was he teammates with a Kurosaki, but Erza Scarlet would be his classmate, along with a the Son of the hero Goku. All of which are in the Bingo Book as potential S-Rank threats. Not to mention all the other potential high class threats that littered the school.

"I'm Gohan." The monkey faunus introduced with a wave, yet Ichigo seemed uninterested.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said with a grumble, not happy that the Hollow wasn't around.

"THAT'S IT!" Screamed a voice from the ruins. The two parties look over, to see Yang on fire. Literally on fire.

"Chill for 3 SECONDS! 3!"

1…

2…

3…

"How could you just jump and leave me!?" Looking up, Weiss was barely hanging on to the talon of the giant Nevermore.

"I told her to jump." The red and black haired Ruby said while looking at her Teammate hanging on for dear life.

"She's going to fall soon." Blake added while staring at the white haired heiress with indifference.

"She'll be JUST fine." Ruby tried. To bad Weiss decided to let go at that time.

"Aaaaand she's falling." Said a teenaged male between them. He wears a green long sleeve shirt in chinese style, with white pants and black dress shoes. His hair is black with a single pink dyed streak. The Ren Lie.

"SOMEONE CATCH ME!" Weiss screamed while trying to slow her fall, but her efforts seemed to do very little.

"Fine, guess I'll do it." Kakashi said as lightning appeared his feet. Yet before the silver haired teen could even jump, another already beat him to it.

"So, you dropping by?" Jaune Arc asked while holding the girl bridal style. Yet he seemed to forget that they were still falling.

"Oh… crud." And down they went. Falling to the ground at a slower rate than normal.

No one tried to stop them from impacting the ground this time. Letting Jaune fall face first into the dirt. Wiess not far behind, and landing right on the young Arcs back side.

"My Hero." She said as sarcastically as possible.

"My broken back…" Jaune whined as Weiss got off of him. Yet he remained on the ground, not wanting to move.

Yet everyone took their eyes off of the lonely boy, and focused on Pyrrha. Still running away from the DeathStalker. The giant Grimm bringing it's claw out, ready to swat the woman away. Yet before its scorpion like claw could touch the Teen, something had managed to block its attack.

 **ADAMANTINE ARMOUR!**

Two shields made of metal appeared in the DeathStalkers way, preventing it from reaching Pyrrha. Said redhead looked to see the one that saved her, yet already knew who she was. With a smile, Pyrrha looked to see her friend in her Adamantine Armour. Her strongest defensive Armour.

Erza Scarlet. Pyrrha would recognize that blood red hair anywhere. Other than in the mirror.

"Took you long enough."Pyrrha said with a hint of mockery.

"Yeah, say that after I kill this beast." Letting their rivalry sparkle, both warrior turned to face the Grimm. Only to be knocked back by it's giant and deadly tail.

Both girls flew right in front of the other students. Each of which had a various mix of reactions.

"So… the gang's all here, guess we can all die together." Yang said with a creepy chip to her voice. Yet an idea formed in the head of the blonds younger sister.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" And with the speed of her semblance, Ruby was off to combat the giant Scorpion Grimm. Ignoring the calls of her friends, Ruby brung her blade into the air, then went to slice at the Death Stalker's head.

Yet the sharp blade of Crescent Rose only bounced off the armoured skin of the Grimm. The Grimm wasn't done, as it swiped Ruby away from it. Sending the small girl flying off. The DeathStalker then started to charge the drowned girl. Realising her mistake, Ruby began to use her semblance to speed away from the giant Scorpion.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she ran to her retreating sister. Going as fast as possible to save her sister.

" _ **SQUAAAWWW!"**_ With no warning, the giant Nevermore in the sky flung it's tail feathers at the retreating girl, only tagging the back of Ruby's hood. The tail feather dug into the ground, trapping the girl with her hood.

And the feathers didn't stop there. They planted themselves right in front of Yang, and stopped her in her tracks.

"Ruby, get out of there!" The blond yelled at her struggling sister, completely aware of the DeathStalkers tail.

"I'm trying!" Yet a sudden shadow appeared above her, making her turn to the Giant Scorpion.

"Oh no." She said as the Scorpion Grimm brought its tail into the air, intent on running the girl through. The girl closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself get killed.

Yet the tail and pain never came.

"You won't touch her!" Said the voice of Gohan. Opening her silver eyes, Ruby could only stare in shock at Gohan. He stood there, holding the giant tail in his BARE hands! Holding the tip of the tail only a few feet away from Ruby.

"Gohan?"

"Your such a child." Said the voice of the Schnee Heiress. Taking another look, Ruby saw that Gohan could only hold back the grimm with the help of the Ice surrounding the Grimms tail.

"Weiss?"

"And a dimwit, completely hyperactive, and a brawler fighting style at best." The heiress said while turning to the red hooded girl.

"Yet I am a bit…" She started yet trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Mean, difficult, rude?" The struggling monkey Faunus added while trying to keep the tail from breaking the ice around it.

"Difficult will work." She said a bit more irritated at the teens words, yet regained composure and turned to Ruby again.

"Yet if we're going to do this, we might as well do it together… partner." Weiss said while looking away from Ruby, a bit embarrassed from apologizing.

"And if you quit trying to be a show off, i'll be..." Yet again words seemed to fail her.

"Nicer? Not as bratty?" Came the voice of Yang from far away.

"Nicer. I'll be nicer." Today, was not her day.

"I wasn't trying to-"

"Oh for the love of-RUN!" Gohan yelled as the tail seemed to wiggle like no tomorrow.

"Right, SORRY!" In a flash of red and white, both girls were far away from the DeathStalker. Gohan not far behind.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she came in for a hug, yet Ruby had to stop her. Her silver eyes not in a joking mood.

"Sorry, hugs later. We need to get the relics. Now." Ruby said as she walked past her sister. Straight to the multiple chess pieces scattered around.

"Then we need to leave." Jaune said as he walked up to the group. Looking serious for once.

"I'll take the knight." Ruby said while grabbing the golden knight.

"Then I'll take the rook." Jaune said as he walked by Ruby.

"Then that leaves us with the Bishops." Gohan said as both he, and Kakashi grabbed the black and golden Bishops.

With all teams having their pieces, the 12 teens looked over to where they had to go.

"Yeah, yeah. Let just go already!" Ichigo was still sour that he didn't find the Hollow. Even more so that they were running from the Grimm.

*CRACK!*

"It broke loose already?" Weiss said as the scorpion Grimm charged after them.

Taking that as their cue, the 12 teens ran the opposite way. Not noticing the Nevermore high above them fly ahead of the group. Landing at the tower looking over the ruins.

"Guys!" Gohan yelled as the Nevermore released more tail feathers.

Seeing the attack coming, each teen ducked and weaved across the onslaught of razor sharp feathers.

Looking at the giant Nevermore, the pink haired teen, Ren, turned to his best friend. Nora Valkyrie. Who had been awfully quiet during this time.

Nora Valkyrie had medium length dark orange hair, with a white top with armour plating around her sides and lower belly. A heart shaped cleavage window, and a small black sleeveless jacket. A pink mini-skirt and a pair of pink sneakers.

"Nora!" Ren said as he jumped over multiple feathers in a acrobatic flip, his eyes scanning the field.

"Yes Ren?" Nora replied as she simple knocked the feathers away with her giant hammer.

"Send out cover fire for me, Jaune, and Pyrrha." Ducking under another few feathers, Ren shot some rounds at the giant Nevermore.

"Good thinking dude!" Jaune said as he hid behind a boulder with Pyrrha behind him.

"We'll take on the DeathStalker, while the others handle the Nevermore!" The Arc boy said as both he, and Ren nodded at one another.

"You sure?" Ruby asked while hiding behind a pillar, shooting rounds at the Nevermore. Yet the dust filled bullets did very little to the monsters armour.

"Do it!" Jaune said as he and the others charged the DeathStalker rushing them.

Jaune barely blocking one of its giant claws with his old school shield. Pyrrha and Ren coming to deal some damage with their weapons. WIth Nora using her grenade launcher to fly high into the air.

"Scatter!" Jaune said as Nora came down with hammer, sending the Scorpion skidding back a bit. Yet still full of fight.

Looking at them, Gohan couldn't help but marvel at their sync. While being new, and unused to each other, they did awesome teamwork with one another.

Looking back at the Nevermore, Gohan saw that Ichigo and Erza couldn't do damage to it. Given that they didn't have and firearms. And without a weapon, he couldn't use a Masenko. The only one that COULD help was Kakashi, who was using his swords second form to rain lightning dust bullets upon it.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang seemed to be able to deal long range damage to the Grimm. Yet it still avoided major damage.

"Damn! I can't use that technique yet, and there's three of us that can't do any damage to this thing." Gohan said while trying to find out what he could do.

" _ **AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"**_

That roar again! The same one from before all this madness had happened! Ichigo, Erza, and Kakashi noticed the roar to. Ichigo actually seemed pleased with it.

Looking at what made the sound, Gohan's heart caught in his chest. There stood a monster far worse than the other Grimm. Something his mother was afraid off, and that gave his Father a hard time. A Hollow was here.

It stood on two legs, which looked reptilian up close. It has green skin, with wrinkles and cracks all around it. The Hollow stood around 6 feet high and crouched while looking at them with hungry eyes. Yet the defining features were its hollow mask, and hole. The mask looked like a human skull with long teeth, bone white, and seemed to have spikes on the top..

"FINALLY!" Screamed Ichigo as he rushed the scene! His blade raised, Ichigo couldn't help the murderous look in his eyes.

Screw keeping it a secret! Ichigo knew that facing a Hollow that looked like this meant one thing. It was a Adjuchas. A high level Hollow that was extremely dangerous. Bankai might not even be enough. Oh well. It was to exciting to NOT use it!

 **BANKAI!**

The Red and Black faded as Tenza Zangetsu appeared in his hands. Shocking the three others looking. How could a blade that big, turn into one so small?

"Here it goes!" Ichigo said as excitement filled his eyes.

 **GETSUGA TENSHO!**

The red and black flame escaped the blade in an arc, and covered the Hollow from head to toe. Making it cry in annoyance, the Hollow simply jumped out of the flames.

"Damn!" Ichigo said, yet his smile betrayed his true feelings. Pure blood lust filled him at this point.

 **PURGATORY ARMOR!**

Changing into her black armour, Erza rushed the Grimm with her giant club-like sword in hand.

 **CHIDORI FRENZY!**

Appearing in a burst of lightning, Kakashi was on the other side of the Hollow with his short sword pulled out and charged with wild lightning.

Both blades hit the Grimm dead center, yet they even Erza;s mighty weapon didn't go very deep.

Another Hollow trick that made them worse than Grimm. Their ability to use a 'Hierro' as some put it. Their bodies become much harder, and their hits much more deadly.

The Hollow made a quick spin, and grabbed both Erza and Kakashi by the necks. It then slowly applied more pressure, taking pleasure as they tried to claw it's hands free.

"Let them go!" A sudden hit from behind shocked the Hollow, especially since it actually FELT the blow. Looking back, it saw Gohan standing there, his foot glowing with Aura.

"I SAID LET THEM GO!" In speed the Hollow didn't expect, Gohan was at its front side with his fist planted firmly in it's gut. The Hollow doubled over in pain as the other two escaped it's hold. Both looking at Gohan with a mix of shock and awe.

"Wow." Erza said while looking at Gohan. Perhaps she was.. Wrong in her assumption that no one was as strong as her.

"Erza, Kakashi! Fall back for now, me and Ichigo will hold him off long enough for you two to get a plan together!" Not waiting for a reply, Gohan charged the beast. Ichigo already flashing around the beast and slashing at key points. Only for the slashes to generate a second later.

Hollows were stupidly strong. Especially the high level ones.

"Damn. We need something that can take this monster down in one blow." Kakashi said while studying the fight. Gohan and Ichigo were using their superior speed against the Hollow, yet the monster was slowly getting use to the speed. Sooner or later, Gohan or Ichigo would get hit and the Hollow would take advantage of their surprise.

"Yeah. But the strongest thing we have is Ichigo's dust and aura blast from a while ago. And that seemed to only annoy the monster." Erza added as she made her armour change into something very different.

Her armor and weapons changed to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor.** And chipping off a piece from her sword, she multiplied, and shaped the swords in different ways. Controlling each with her mind.

"I can keep it in place for a short while. Then we can all come together and find a way to actually kill it." Erza said as a bead of sweat came from her forehead. Making this many swords and using this armor took up a lot of her Aura. But it'd be worth it in the end.

Nodding at her plan, Kakashi speed into the fray. Letting his lightning stun the Hollow for a few seconds.

"We have to get clear, NOW!" Kakashi said as him, and the other two dashed to Erza's said. The number of swords now in the fifties.

"What are you going to do with those?" Gohan asked while marveling at the blades. Even he knew what great craftsmanship looked like.

"To keep it in place long enough to kill it." Erza said with force determination in her eyes. Ichigo looked from the blades, and back to the recovering Hollow.

"Hurry. I'll be able to keep him in place long enough-"

"No need. I'm done." Looking at the Hollow, Erza pointed her hands straight at the now standing Hollow. The swords shot at the monster, stabbing right through the Hierro and keeping stuck in it's skin. Yet none managed to actually cause a killing blow, and other seemed to bounce off. The monster was still standing and it was pissed now.

"Damn!" Erza cursed as she glared at the Hollow. It's hands trying to pluck out the blades one-by-one.

While the others tried to think of a way to actually kill it, Gohan already knew. He'd need the help of Ichigo and his dust/aura attack.

"It's okay, I think I have a way to kill it for good." Gohan said while the other looked at him for a moment.

"Ichigo, I need your help. Can you charge that attack of yours?" If this was going to work, Gohan needed the attack to charge.

"Yeah, but it get more unstable as time goes on."

"Good enough. My attack isn't very different. It's unstable and not finished yet. But it will cause a lot of damage. I'm counting on our combined attacks to finished it off." The others nodded at the plan, and Ichigo gained a maniac like grin.

"Well then…" Bringing his blade up into the sky, black and red fire danced around the blade. Ichigo's aura making the fire more excited and restless.

"Kakashi, you and Erza keep that thing busy. We'll need the time." The two nodded and took off. Lightning and swords suddenly swarming the Hollow.

"You ready?" Gohan asked Ichigo.

"Always!" While Gohan was slightly creeped out by the grin, he sorta agreed.

"Okay then." Gohan placed the backs of his two hands on his head. Letting the Aura flow into the hands and concentrating them.

It was a technique Goku learned from the original creator. One that he had passed onto Gohan. The ability to use Aura outside the body. WIthout the usual conductor weapon. A complete Aura blast.

"Here goes nothing…" Gohan said as the Aura leaked out of his hands, compacting into a bright yellow ball in front of them. It slowly got bigger, yet to the monkey faunus surprise a flicker of Aura sparked. The ball was unstable and would explode very soon.

And by looking at Ichigo's attack, it wasn't much better off. They needed to launch the attacks now, or very, very soon.

"Duck!" Kakashi shouted as both Erza and the silver haired teen avoided a backhand from the Hollow.

"Strike!" lunging at the monster, Erza slashed at its back side. The skin regenerated faster than they could make their moves.

"We need to keep him down." Kakashi said while using his Lightning feet to keep ahead of the Hollow. Ducking and weaving between its claws, Kakashi could not see many holes in it's defenses. Which was strange for a mindless creature.

"WE'RE READY!" Gohan shouted at the two, his Energy orb, and Ichigo's arc ready to combust then and there.

"Got it! Kakashi!" Ruxshin under the beast legs, Erza slashes at the knees, bringing it down. And before it could regenerate, Kakashi came with his lightning growing much more wild.

 **CHIDORI NAGASHI!**

The lightning field further stunned the Hollow, and the wounds seemed to heal much slower. Kakashi noted that, and then jumped away from the Hollow. His legs almost giving out at this point.

"NOW! ICHIGO!"

 _ **GET**_ **SUGA** _ **Te**_ **NS** _ **HO!**_

Gohan didn't care about the distorted voice of Ichigo, and focused on the task ahead. Pushing his hands forward, the blast unleashed.

 **MASENKO HA!**

The yellow blast turned blue and raced at the Hollow, going side by side with the Getsuga. And then something strange happened.

The two attacks actually seemed to circle one another, like they needed to orbit the other. The Getsuga morphed and suddenly encompassed the Masenko. Turning the blue blast to a mix of blue, red, and black. The Aura flowing and changing to match the new power.

Yet that wasn't anything compared to the impact.

As the blast hit the Hollow, it didn't even get to make a sound of pain as it's body was blasted apart by the wave. It's entire torso completely obliterated.

… **..Ozpin and Glynda…..**

"My, my." Ozpin said as he raised a hand to his chin. While the other fights with the teams were interesting, this team had just done something many experts believed impossible. The created the first Union Raid in a long, long time.

An attack that combined the power of two individuals to for a destructive blast of pure concentrated power. Not Aura or Dust anymore, but power. An energy not named yet.

"Just like his father." Ozpin whispered while staring at Gohan. His eyes held a sense of Nostalgia. The last two to perform such a feat were Goku and Vegeta. And they were much older than Gohan at the time, with more experience with the other.

"That Ichigo child doesn't seem right." Glynda picked as she scanned the boys records during the test. There was something wrong with the boy, and she had just made it her mission to find out why. It wasn't his lust for battle, they've had plenty of those kind of kids before. It was because Ichigo had this… horrible feeling in his Aura and Aura/Dust attack. The Getsuga Tensho If she remembered right.

"You know where he's from, and what they did to him there." Ozpin said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"And that why I'm worried. Not just for the other Students, but for him as well." Yet no matter how much she viewed the recordings, Glynda could not find a single thing that proved he wasn't ready for this combat school. Damn Soul Society and their resources. If they wanted to, Soul Society could hide an entire Nation behind their back doors.

"I understand that, but do not judge this boy by where he came from. Judge him, instead for where he's going." Setting the cup down, Ozpin look at the other two. Kakashi and Erza. One came because he lost faith in his own Nation, the other just hoping for an Equal as to do combat with.

"Kakashi Hatake is smart. Incredibly so. Give him enough time, and I'm sure that even a Maiden would have trouble defeating him. And Erza Scarlet is much like Gohan in a way, a natural at combat. With a good head on her shoulders as well." Ozpin could already feel the potential coming from this team. And he felt the exact same for the other two teams.

"Yet there is one thing that each and everyone of these student share. An ability not seen since the time of the Great Hero, Son Goku. The ability to break their limits and go forward." In his eyes, were a sense of pride for the students. They would be the next great heroes. Yet with the likes of the White Fang, and Roman Torchwick, would they even get to unleash that potential?

… **..Back at the Forest…..**

A giant smoke cloud rendered the four blind. Not giving them an idea as to what happened to the now dead Hollow. Gohan and Ichigo fall down to their knees, completely exhausted from the attack. And not exactly knowing what they did.

As the smoke cleared, the dissipation remains of the Hollow showed. The legs, arms, head, and the mask. All of it flowing to the wind now.

"Holy *PANT* hell… I've never *PANT* fought a Hollow THAT powerful before." Ichigo said through long breathes.

"Well, we killed it." Erza said while looking at the others. She was happy now, there were people here strong enough to fight her an even grounds. And she was paired with one of them.

"Let's head back guys. The others also seemed to have finished their Grimm." Kakashi said while walking to the others. Celebrating their victories over the Grimm.

"Yeah, lets." Looking at the others, Gohan couldn't help but feel happy. They were all going to become Hunters/Huntress.

… **..The Amphitheater…..**

"Today, we celebrate the initiation of these new student. They have completed their task, and are now taking the next step to become a new generation of Hunters and Huntress." The voice of Ozpin said through the microphone.

"Now to introduce our new students," Bringing a piece of paper with the list of names and teams up to his face, Ozpin seemed to have a ghost of a smile.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long. You four will be known as Team RWBY, and your leader… Ruby Rose." The man could only smile at the reaction on Ruby and Yang's faces at the announcement.

"Next we have Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Ren Lie. You will henceforth be known as Team JNPR, and your leader will be… Jaune Arc. Congratulation young man." The sheer confusion on the boys face told Ozpin all he needed to know. Yet it wasn't the boy's… lack of fighting ability that Ozpin judged. But on the way he carried himself in battle. Like a true Arc, he had leadership skills in spades.

"To our third Team, we have Gohan Son, Erza Scarlet, Kakashi Hatake, and Ichigo Kurosaki. You will be dubbed, Team GEKI. And your leader will be… Gohan Son."

"Me?" Gohan asked while looking at his now Teammates. Erza gave a smile, yet Gohan could tell she was a little bit disappointed. Kakashi just gave him an eye smile, and returned to reading his book. And Ichigo looked like he didn't really care who got picked.

"Well, it is the most obvious choice. You gave effective and simple commands that lead us to victory. While using what little knowledge you had on our abilities and strengths." Kakashi said while never looking away from his book.

"For example, you gave me an Erza enough time to get an idea going. You and Ichigo were the only ones that could have actually held the Hollow back, and you knew that. Then you came up with the attack that could have killed it. You sent me and Erza to distract it long enough for you and Ichigo to finish it. It also helped that you listened to our ideas and abilities to form a solid plan of attack." Closing his Book, Kakashi looked at Gohan. This was the reason the boy was a potential SS-Rank threat to the leaf. So much potential, and the mind of a genuine Guinness.

"Wow… I didn't know I did all that." Gohan said while looking rather embarrassed. His mother always did compliment his brain.

"Hmph. Let's just find out where our dorm is so I can sleep." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head in a lazy way.

"I must agree with him, it has been a rather long day." Erza said while looking at the exit. Everyone else were already leaving, so why not?

"Yeah, I'm tired to." Leading his new Team through the exit, Gohan couldn't help but have a wide smile.

 _Just like Dad._

 **THE END.**

… **. Holy shit. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written in my life. 6820 words minus this AN. The most I've ever done before was 3000-3450. And that was on a good day. Well, I think this means I'm getting better. Or at least I hope so.**

 **So, what'd you think of the Hollow? I know I didn't get to have the Hollow actually hurt them, other than choking the hell out of Kakashi and Erza. And that I had Kakashi spam the stunning ability of his lightning. But I like to think that Kakashi would use that kind of skill as much as possible.**

 **What do you guys think about Erza, and how she fears being stronger than the others? It doesn't match up with the cannon Erza, but I wanted her to have something other than her cannon problem of being a slave at the Tower of Heaven. Since in this world, she was never taken into slavery.**

 **Speaking of Fairy Tail cannon, like what I did with the combo attack? The idea came to me after watching the battle between Natsu and Gajeel VS. Sting and Rouge. In the Anime, the Union Raid was shown to be an all powerful and deadly attack that was extremely hard to both master and use. Sometimes even resulting in death. Yet time after time, Fairy Tail characters used like nothing. The only ones having to actually work for it, being Sting and Rouge. Which is Bullshit in my opinion.**

 **That won't happen here. This Union Raid was a lucky shot. Gohan and Ichigo had NO idea what they did, and I'm going to make them work for it, if they want to use it again. Erza and Kakashi will also join on the training. I already have ideas for BS OP combos with the four of them. Especially Erza and Ichigo.**

 **Some you may be wondering why I skipped the battle between RWBY and the Nevermore and JNPR VS. the DeathStalker. Well I did so because the battles weren't much different from the show, and I wanted to focus on Team GEKI's battle.**

 **I also added some 'hints' to Ichigo's and Kakashi's past. The full stories will be told in some of my completely original arcs! Or as far as I know.**

 **Don't worry about Erza, she also has her own backstory in this world. Just not as convoluted as the others. She's probable the most normal person on the Team.**

 **I've had a guest called cloud666 comment about Cinder taking interest into Ichigo and making him a traitor.**

 **Lets just say, she'll be interested in more people than just Ichigo. And her making them a traitor? Well, that'd be spoilers.**

 **And that's all I have for this Authors note. Please leave a review. We all know that's what people really care for. It also helps my moral when I look at it. Get me wanting to write more. You have NO IDEA how helpful it was during this chapter.**

 **JTD3 Signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9

GEKI: Kekkei.

Chapter 6: First Day.

"Talking."

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACKS!**

 _ **Grimm/Hollow**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DB, Z, GT, Super, Fairy Tail, Bleach, or Naruto.**

 **PS: I'm going to screw around with a LOT of the canon material here. Things won't change THAT much, but enough to be noticed.**

… **..Unknown…..**

There was nothing. It was… strange. The place Gohan found himself wasn't… anything. Just empty space for as far as he could see. He wasn't even sure if it was real or not. It felt like his mind was… moving. Moving in and out of the void. Trying to decided whether to be panicked or relaxed.

"Gohan?" Asked a childish voice to the young man's left. Looking at the speaker, Gohan couldn't help but crack a huge smile. That's when he noticed, the scene changed to the younger boys bed room. Not much decoration, but plenty of kiddie toys and clutter covered the floor. The bed was a mess, and the closet had a small pile of hidden treats out for view.

"Yeah Goten?" Already forgetting the last scene, Gohan crouched to his younger brother's eye level. The younger boy was the spitting image of his father. Hair in the same fashion, and an outfit made to look like the man's own clothes. With the exception of a red bandanna tied around his forehead. Even though he looked like 4-5, Goten was really only 7 years old. Gohan's mom said he went through the same thing.

"Can you tell me more about daddy?" That brought the famous 'Son Grin' of Gohan's, as he remembered all the favored memories of the man.

"Sure I can, what do you-"

"Gohan!" Came a panicked cry from outside. Not even sparing Goten a worried glance, Gohan jumped out the window, shattering it. He knew that voice all too well. It was his mother's, and she was in trouble.

"Gohan!" Came the cry again, only this time coming from deep in the forest. Not hesitating for a second, Gohan used his Aura to help him reach the forest and jump into the thick brush. Intent on finding his mother.

"Gohan!"

"Mom!"

What was going on? Why was his mother being kidnapped, and who was behind it? Well, however it is, there going to pay!

Yet no matter how fast he moved through the forest, it seemed to be ever expanding. Always stretching away from the teen and his objective. His mother's cries getting lower and farther as he moved.

"MOM!"

Then the ground seemed to crack under the teen, sending him right back into the void, falling and screaming the whole way.

"Hello runt." Gohan's eyes snapped at the figure, his mouth going dry. Standing there… was the man. The man that Gohan once looked at as a hero. But what was he-

"Gohan!" In the figures hand, his mother was held by the throat. The grip around it tightening as her eyes got wider, and tears slowly fell. It broke Gohan's heart to see his mother like this.

No matter how hard he tried, Gohan's body would not move. Would not move an inch to help his mother. Would not move an inch to fight the man with his hand around her throat. Why? WHY!?

"Gohan!" The mother choked out. Yet a small figure raced to her rescue. Only to be slashed at by the man's hand covered in a purple aura.

The blood. Not his mother's, not the man's, and not Gohan's. But then who's? Who's blood was that? Who was the figure that tried to save his mother when Gohan could not?

"Big brother?" No, please… please no.

"GOHAN!"

… **..Team GEKI's room…..**

"What!?" Gohan screamed as he fell out of the bed. His mind going a literal mile a minute. Trying to figure out what just happened. First the void, Goten, his mother, the man… then Goten again. What was that?

"Gohan, you okay?" Asked a voice from above him. Slowly looking up, Gohan came face to face with Erza Scarlet. A worried and unsure face that stared at Gohan. Feigning a look of confusion, Gohan looked right back.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Erza looked at the teen Faunus with an unconvinced stare. Clearly not believing the lie for a second. Yet she sighed, and placed a hand out to Gohan. He took it, giving a small smile.

No more of that horrible nightmare to day. It was their first day of school after all. It's going to be a happy, calm, and eventful day. Hopefully everything will go as planned.

"Ichigo and Kakashi are already up, and are getting ready." Erza said, her voice becoming more strict than Gohan remembered. Her eyes were then shadowed by her hair, as the red head's face became stone.

"It's our first day, and we only have an hour before our first class. So get ready!" She said in a strict voice that made Gohan immediately think of his mother. Needless to say, Gohan was then ready in half the time it would have normally took him. The looks he got from Kakashi and Ichigo as he greeted them told the young leader that they had a similar experience.

Oh yay, a girl that liked to be just as bossy as his mother. This was already turning out to be an awesome team.

"Hey, Gohan?" Kakashi asked while standing next to the monkey Faunus. His one eye glancing at him with a lazy gaze.

"Yeah Kakashi?"

"You don't have a weapon, do you?" Kakashi asked while taking an open seat near their shared desk. Gohan looked at Kakashi while messing with itchy color on his Beacon uniform.

"Nope. I had one, but it's become family tradition to use a different weapon when you leave home to become a Hunter." He explained putting his only pair of shoes on. Then finally laying down on the bed.

"And what weapon would that be?" Kakashi wasn't exactly interested, but some small talk between teammates helped bond them. And also because he was bored as hell. He had finished the the newest 'Icha Icha Paradise' book just before flying into the Emerald Forest. It was a dumb move on his part, but had to know what happened next. Good thing the next book would be out pretty soon.

"Well, I got an idea from when we were fighting that Hollow during the initiation, and from where I saw Ruby's sister use her weapons." Gohan said while putting a fist up to his face.

"I'm going to make a pair of gauntlets that will help me control my Masenko, and that will give me more power over long range. Something I think we all need help with." Gohan then stood up, just as Erza got out of the bathroom in the female version of the school uniform.

"But didn't we all use long range attacks yesterday?" She asked with a brush in hand, and a few strands in her other. She had apparently heard Kakashi's and Gohan's conversation.

"The only one of us that could do long range combat easily and effectively was Kakashi, and even then his weapons aren't that accurate at extremely long distances. You, Ichigo, and I have powerful long range attacks, but they take time and a lot of Aura to use. Not very efficient against someone like Ruby or Phyrra, both of which have a gun that can shoot fast and accurate." The two were slightly surprised that Gohan was able to get this much information during their short time fighting in the forest. Erza especially since she just realized why Phyrra had always tried to keep her at long distance. She actually felt rather stupid for having it told to her now, rather than figuring it out long ago.

"I figure that I can add some automatic rounds to the gauntlets, Erza, you can keep it simple by just getting a pistol and keeping the enemy on their toes, Kakashi, you just need some adjustments to make your guns as fast and accurate as possible." Gohan said while thinking of more ideas that could come in handy.

"What about Ichigo? Doesn't he need a gun to?" Kakashi asked the team leader. Yet a loud 'THUMP' from the other side of the room lead them to see Ichigo standing there. A mild scowl on his face.

"I don't need a damn gun. Zangetsu and I are all that there needs to be." The white haired Hunter in training said while giving off one of his vicious smirks. Zangetsu in hand, and resting on his shoulder.

"Why isn't your sword in your locker?" Erza asked while eyeing the strange sword, wondering how it transformed into what it did.

"Me and Zangetsu have a special bond. One most Huntsmen don't have with their weapons. If your weapons broke, oh well. If mine brake's, then I'll never be able to use another weapon again." Before the others could ask what he meant by that, Erza's clock began to ring, loudly.

 _RING!  
RING!  
RING!_

"Time to go already?" Gohan asked as he and his team began to exit the room. Yet Ichigo's words never left the others minds,

" _I'll never be able to use another weapon again."_

… **..Professor Port's…..**

"MONSTERS! Demons! But we all know them simply as, Grimm. But I? I refer to them as prey!" Said a man well into his fifties. Laughing at his joke even though no one else in the room was.

"And each of you, will also come to know them as prey! Once you graduate first. And until then, we will fill you to the brim with skills you never would have fathomed!" Professor Port exclaimed in a loud voice, walking around the room and looking at his new students.

"Vale and the other three kingdoms are considered safe havens from the forces of Grimm!" Two hands rose from the students, one belong to Weiss, the other to Phyrra.

"Hmm? Yes Ms. Nikos?" Port asked while gesturing for her to stand. She stood from her desk while looking at the teacher.

"Sir, aren't there six kingdoms in all?" She questioned, and Weiss's hand went down after that.

"Ah, you must be referring to Soul Society and Konoha. Am I right?" He asked with his amusement hardly showing on his face, but in his voice.

"Yes. I was told that were nations like our own." Phyrra continued while gesturing to the maps behind the Professor, showing the nation boundaries.

"Aw, yes. They are nations like our own, but unlike us, they do not consider themselves kingdoms. Mostly because they chose their leaders based on who is the strongest and wisest. We do it by democratic means. They also do not spread out through their whole country, rather keeping most of their population in the nation in their capitals.

Konoha has small settlements with sufficient huntsmen, or as they prefer, Shinobi, to keep the settlements safe. Often for the purposes of gaining resources to keep the main village thriving. That is why they don't have many people other than workers and 'Shinobi' living in a single settlement.

Soul Society has been split into five different areas, the poor often living closer to the edge with their Huntsmen, or as they call them, Shinigami, doing patrol and acting as the law enforcement. They are by far the most secretive of all five, and have given very little information about their home. Not even the citizens who vacation away talk much about their home."

Kakashi and Ichigo gave silent chuckles at the lack of information the man had on their homes. It was extremely funny to Kakashi when Port said how Soul Society was more secretive. That was the biggest load of crap he'd heard all day.

"But enough of that, let's return to this country." Phyrra sat back down, as Professor Port went on to talk about Huntsman and Huntress again. But then got sidetracked on his glory days.

Gohan looked over to see his fellow student, Ruby. She was working on what he believed to be a picture of sorts. When it was done, Gohan covered his mouth and looked right at his desk to stop from laughing. She had drew a very detailed but silly drawing of Professor Port, and blew her tongue out in comedic fashion.

Kakashi looked at the picture with indifference, Erza gave a small smile, and Ichigo got a weird look in his eye at seeing her do it. A light bulb appearing right above his head.

Right there was when Port began to end his story. Looking at the room with closed eyes as he did.

"The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable, they must be dependable, they must be strategic, well educated, but above all else a true Huntsman must be wise. For if a Hunter is not wise, then that Hunter would surely fall." The professor finished, giving the students a few seconds to let his words sink in. Then he looked at at his watch, it wasn't even half of the hour. Plan B it was.

"Now, which of you students believe that you are a True Huntman?" Not even a second later, Weiss Schnee had her hand up and a glare directed at her leader.

"I do sir!" The snow haired girl exclaimed with a fierce determination in her voice.

"Do you? Well we will soon find out. Come on to the stage, and fight your opponent!" His hand then motioned to the large cage beside him. Wait a moment…

"How the hell did that get there!?" Ichigo screamed while looking at the cage in shock. He was sure that it wasn't there a second ago, as was everyone else in the class.

"My little secret. Come now miss Schnee, get your things and come back. Time waits for no one!"

… **..Few minutes later…..**

"I am calling bullshit for a lot of reasons!" Ichigo yelled as his teacher kept avoiding how he had made the cage suddenly appear.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I have no idea what you're talking about." The old man said while waiting by the cage, which was shaking and growling. Showing that there was something big in it. Most likely a Grimm, which couldn't have been setting there without ANYONE noticing.

"BULLSHIT!"

"Mr. Kurosaki, I would appreciate it if you didn't use such harsh language in my class."

"BULLCRAP!"

"... Better." The Professor said, still ignoring Ichigo's questioning over the giant cage.

The doors to the class suddenly opened, and walking right through them was Weiss. Out of her uniform, and right back into her combat gear. Her dual rapier, Myrtenaster, at the ready.

"I'm here." Weiss said as she took a spot on the stage. Raising her weapon and getting into her stance. Eyes focused on only the cage, and whatever was inside of it.

"Great!" WIth no further hesitation, the Professor suddenly pulled out an axe/shotgun out of nowhere, and raised it high into the sky.

"Oh for the love of!" Ichigo yelled in frustration. Clearly the most bothered by this.

"You can do it Weiss!" Yang said to her teammate, pumping her arms up and down in cheer.

"Do great out there!" Black joined, somehow getting RWBY flag. She waved it around, while Ichigo just stared at her like he did to Port. His eyes glaring at the object.

"I WANNA SEE BLOOD!" Ichigo screamed off handedly, his eyes locked with the cage. His earlier frustration forgotten… for now.

"Do your best, and yadda, yadda, yadda." Kakashi was too far into his old book to really care about the fight. Reading the… appropriate book without a care in the world. Clearly not seeing Black's widened eyes at the book's title. 'Ninja's of Love' it said.

"Represent Team RWBY!" The leader screamed while holding more RWBY flags. Selling some of them to the other classmates. Even Kakashi had to wonder where they got this stuff.

"Ruby! I'm trying to keep my focus!" She yelled while glaring at only Ruby. Said leader looked down in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry…" Ruby muttered under her breath. Gohan took notice of how Weiss singled out Ruby, but decided to keep quiet… for now at least.

"Ah, you'll need that focus! Here it comes!" And with a quick chop, the cage door flew open. Revealing a Boarbatusk Grimm that came charging out. Straight at Weiss, who narrowly ducked to the side. Clearly not ready for the head on assault.

Rolling to her feet, Weiss quickly jumped away from a second charge. This time with much more ease while getting to her feet once more. Getting into her stance, the heiress waited for the Boar Grimm to charge at her again.

When the Boarbatusk was within arms reach, Weiss jumped over it while stabbing with her rapier, Myrtenaster. Yet the blade seemed to do very little against the thick skin of the pig like Grimm. Annoying it more than anything.

Landing on the other side of the monster, Weiss looked over her shoulder to see it coming again. She had it's tactics down, now all she needed was an opening to attack. But where was it's weak spot? That's what the white haired Huntress needed to know.

"Weiss! Hit it in the belly! There is no armor there!" Ruby shouted to her teammate, hoping to help in some way. Yet to the young leader's shock, Weiss's face contorted in anger.

"Stop telling me what to do!" It was in that moment of distraction, the Boarbatusk hit Weiss in her back. Weiss's Aura protected her, but her grip over the rapier was lost and went flying to the other side of the stage.

Not getting a second of rest, Weiss had to move out of the now spinning Grimms way. Looking at her weapon, Weiss made a mad dash for her only hope of beating the Grimm. Yet not even a full three feet away, Weiss was forced to stop dead in her tacks as the Boarbatusk once again tried to make her road kill.

The Grimm did a quick U-turn and rammed right into Weiss's side, making her take much more damage than the last time. Not wanting to be out just yet, Weiss quickly got up, pain in her sides, and jumped at the weapon not to far from her.

Wrapping her fingers around the hilt, Weiss barely had enough time to create a glymph to repeal the incoming Grimm. This cause the Boarbatusk to be sent back into the air, rolling backwards. Getting an idea, Weiss made a black glymph that pushed her right above the Grimm. Using all the strength the Heiress had left, Weiss plunged the rapier into the oig like Grimm's belly. Killing it almost instantly

As she got up, a slow clap from the professor reached her ears. His eyes and any other facial expressions couldn't help Weiss make out his emotions. But considering he was clapping, it must have been good.

"Well done Mrs. Schnee. You are a Huntress in training." A small smirk came to her lips, yet was immediately erased as the professor stopped clapping and turned to the class. Something was wrong here.

"And yet, that is all. In training. You are nowhere near the caliber of a true Huntress. You made several mistakes that very well could have cost you your life. At the start, I knew that would be the case." Taking a step closer to the white haired Huntress, Professor Port turned her to the crowed. Specifically at her new team.

"All three of them were cheering you on, yet you only yelled at your Leader. That is when I knew that you would not do as well as I expected. Your mind was cluttered with anger. Not only that, but unnecessary anger." She was then turned to the decaying Grimm.

"When all your Leader wanted to do was help; instead of taking the advice and ending the fight there, you chose to not only ignore her, but to argue with her. In the middle of a battle that could have seriously injured you. In fact, you did gain some bruises because of it. When it would have been much easier to end it then and there." Once more back to her teammates, Port pointed at Ruby.

"She knew this Grimm's fatal flaw, by only studying it for a few short minutes. Then her first thought was to tell you. To give you a way to kill it fast and easy. Yet not only did you ignore her, but you ended up using the idea anyway." This time, Port instead turned her to face himself.

"I don't have much experience when it comes to team troubles, but in order to become the best Huntress you can, you must forget whatever is bothering you and move past it." While his appearance may still seemed silly, his tone made Weiss understand where he was coming from. Yet that didn't change her mind over Ruby one bit. In fact, it may have added fuel to the fire.

"That is all we have for the day class. Read what was assigned, and make sure to prepare. This was only the first day."

… **..GEKI's Room…..**

"Well, that was an exciting first day." Gohan said while looking out the dorms window.

"It's not over just yet Gohan." Came Erza, now dressed in her usual choice of clothing.

"What do you mean?" The monkey Faunus asked, not seeing where this was going. Looking at Ichigo, who was sitting on his bed, he saw that the white haired teen was also at a loss.

"Why, we have to decorate the room!" Exclaimed Erza, as all her bags somehow appeared right behind her. Ichigo, having enough of it all, muttered a curse while falling back into bed. Too tired to actually explain the laws of the universe to everyone. Not that he really knew them, just that making something appear out of nowhere is not possible. Not possible.

Yet for some reason, Ichigo could swear that the name 'Nora' was being whispered in his ear. Like the orange haired, hammer girl? Again, weird.

"Actually, I have something I want to talk with you guys about." Setting up from his bed, Gohan turned to look at the team. He was… uncomfortable, to say the least. It would have to be days or maybe weeks before they would actually be a functioning team. And he was in charge of getting them into working order. No pressure.

"Whats up?" Ichigo asked in an uncaring voice. Clearly not listening all the way. He was used to taking early naps, and all this noise wasn't helping.

"Well, remember Weiss's fight in Professor Port's class?" During the fight, Gohan noticed the way the white haired girl had treated Ruby. Even without Port pointing it out, Gohan had noticed.

"Yeah, she was acting kinda bitchy." Ichigo said, not caring for the glares directed his way. The way he saw, she deserved the comment.

"I wouldn't say it like that." Replied the redhead Huntress. Not pleased with how Ichigo worded it.

"I call 'em as I see 'em." Resting his head on his back board, Ichigo let his eyes drop. The way he saw it, a girl that he doesn't even know is being a bitch. No need to try and defend someone he doesn't even know.

"I for one, agree with Ichigo's statement." Kakashi added, walking out of the bathroom. His mask and headband resting on his face like always. A book in his hand, and his eye never leaving it.

"I expected as much from people like you." Erza said offhandedly. Crossing her arms under her chest.

"You assume to know me?"

"Not you in particular, but your type."

"My type?" Kakashi asked, eyes leaving the book to look at Erza with a questioning stare.

"Yes, people that have no regard for how others feel. Manners and being polite are something people like you don't partake in." Sitting on her bed, Erza then looked at Gohan.

"Gohan here is the only one out of the three of you I respect. He's polite, respectful, and very intelligent." Gohan rubbed the back of his head at the unneeded praise.

"I'm very intelligent." Kakashi said without losing a beat.

"But only polite when it's to annoy, and you only respect those you see as better than you. Which given your ego, isn't many."

"Wow, you really know a lot Mrs. Scarlet." The silver haired boy said with barely restrained sarcasm. Clearly not even bothering to react to Erza's comments.

"Thank you." She said, as if she had won the 'argument.'

"I think he was being sarcastic…" Gohan said, looking up from his bed.

"I know." The Huntress replied. Yet Gohan saw her eye twitch just a little bit.

"So… are we just going to leave decorations until the weekend?" Ichigo asked, wanting to get away from the other topics.

"(Sigh) We might as well. We won't have time tomorrow, and we can't tonight if we want to be ready." Erza sighed, depressed about having to put it off for a while. And she really wanted to hang up her poster to…

"Ah well, we'll do it soon. For now, let's get some sleep. Okay?" Gohan quickly suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo replied, his covers already over himself.

"I'll sleep in a bit." Kakashi said, his nose right back into his book.

"I'll go get my bed clothes on." She was already walking into the bathroom. Her PJs under her arm.

"Night guys." Gohan was still uncomfortable with the team, but maybe that was normal? He was sure that he would get use to them sooner or later. Just hopefully sooner.

 _Yay team…_

 **END!**

 **AU: So… I strayed from the original plot a BIT more than I originally planned. I had NO idea where that last scene came from, but it was welcomed. Kinda gives you the idea of how their relations will be with the others. Ichigo is indifferent, Kakashi is a sarcastic ass, Erza already can't stand Kakashi and Ichigo, and Gohan just wants everyone to get along.**

 **Yep, BEST TEAM EVER! …. I give them a year… Ha.**

 **Anyway… If it wasn't obvious, this is a Ruby X Gohan fic. All other pairings will be Cannon based. And I may have given a thought to the Ichigo thing. Then I decided, why not have a vote? A vote to see who Ichigo will be paired up with. And before someone asks, No. A harem will not be welcomed in this type of story. A single girl for Ichigo.**

 **NOTE: This is the white version of Ichigo. The one that likes to fight, and doesn't mind getting a little bloody in the process. Just letting you guys know that now.**

 **Option 1: Yang Xiao-Long. Yeah I know I said no to this, but after thinking about it, the more appealing the idea was. Also, I MAY already have an idea for later drama with this. That is, if I follow the RWBY cannon when that particular scene happens.**

 **Option 2: Erza Scarlet. Another fav of my reviewers. I think this one is more of, 'I saw it in another Fanfiction, and it was AWESOME!' type of pairing. And I can see it as a possibility.**

 **Option 3: Velvet. Uh-huh. The bunny girl. Lets see how the fans react to this little pairing. Also, I see people always consider her, but never actually use her. Sure, they do it to add a bit more drama and romance, but we all already knew that the guy would either fall for another girl, or just add her to his harem. Which I don't normally look at those anyway.**

 **Option 4: CInder Fall. …. Yeah, I'm adding her. NOTE, if this is the case, then it will not happen for a LONG time. Meaning that we will already be past Vol 3-4 before they might hook up. But there will some interactions between them. Trust me.**

 **Option 5: Orihime Inoue. Yes, she does exist. She lives in the Soul Society, and is already a friend of Ichigo's. Will see her in the Vytal Festival either way, so go nuts on that.**

 **Option 6: Tatsuki: I've actually always been a fan of this shipping… But that was with the regular Ichigo. I've never seen one with her and White Ichigo.**

 **That's all folks. Ichigo will be paired with one of these lovely ladies. And if anyone was wondering why I kept calling the White Ichigo, White Ichigo, is because I don't want to give out spoilers to any that don't want them. Even if they SHOULD already know what the spoiler is. COUGH,ZANGETSU,COUGH!**

 **I may have a small grip on similar Fanfictions like this… not naming any, but some of the other Fanfictions that take multiple characters from different worlds and place them together, usually don't focus much on their made up team. They have a trailer, nice. They have a backstory, nice. But in the actual story? They get pushed aside for either their leader, or the main cast. I DON'T want that to happen for my story. I want each character to actually matter to the story instead of just… being there. I want you guys to like Erza, Kakashi, and Ichigo as much as you would their Anime doppelgangers.**

 **Not to say I want to push the main cast or Gohan away either. I just want everyone to be important in this story. Giving them all as much dialogue and personality as possible, and staying as true to the main source as I can get.**

 **Last thing, do I get a little TOO dark? With that nightmare of Gohan's... did I perhaps get a little to intense with it? I don't know... it was a heat of the moment thing with me...**

 **So, tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Did I take my Fanfiction liberties too far? Or am I completely within my rights, and can actually go much, much further into this?**

 **JTD3**


	10. Chapter 10

**GEKI: Kekkie.**

 **Chapter 7: Trouble on the Teams.**

"Talking."

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACKS!**

 _ **Grimm/Hollows.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DB,Z,GT,Super, Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Bleach. Do you think this would have been a fanfiction if I did?**

 **PS. I just realized, that I may not have broken the color rule! I mean, I may have. But Kekkie, in Kekkie Genkai, translates to Bloodline. So I guess that depends on what you think the boundary of the color naming is.**

… **..GEKI Dorm Room…..**

 _And he watched from far away as the seagulls squacked in the background. A huge grin on his face as he finally set foot on the beach. He loved it here. And his face showed just how much._

 _Looking over his soldier, Jiraiya saw the one thing that could still make his breathing stop. The stunning looks of his amazing girlfriend. The curves in all the right places, lips that looked as soft as pillows, and the best part of it, her amazingly huge, watermelon sized, bouncing-_

"STUPID HOMEWORK!"

"AH!" The book in Kakashi's hands dropped to the ground as Ichigo screamed at multiple papers in the white haired Hunters hands.

 _And it was just getting to the good part too…_

"Come on Ichigo, it's not that hard." Gohan tried to reason, not seeing the difficulty of the assignment. Ichigo only gave the monkey Faunus a death glare that could rival a certain someone he knew.

"Give me a sword and a pack of Grimm, and it'll be done in less than a few minutes. Give me a pencil and a worksheet, and I'll fail with no interest in the subject." Ichigo argued, already gaining a headache from all the homework he was assigned. It didn't help that he was the last on to have homework. Erza, Gohan, and Kakashi already finished their work. And how much did he have done? Only Glynda's class, and that was only a few combat questions. Nothing about how many Dust Shots it takes to take down three Nevermores and pack of Beowulf.

"Come on, the answer is simple. It depends on how much dust you have, and how you use it." Gohan really tried to help Ichigo. Even going as far, as to give the Hunter the answer. But Ichigo was stubborn, and wouldn't listen to Gohan. Huh, why does that sound familiar?

"Stop giving me the answers!" Ichigo protested, while still writing down what Gohan said.

What? He was stubborn, not stupid.

"You're still not done? The essay is due Friday." Erza chimed in, scrolling through her scroll while laying down on her bed.

After the third day of being at Beacon, they had decorated their room. Gohan, Kakashi, and Ichigo didn't have much other than a few sets of cloths, books, and other objects they brought with them. Erza on the other hand, had decided to bring a lot of clothes, her entire bookshelf, decorative swords, and a few posters of various bands the male teens had never heard of. She took up most of the space in the room, but there was still enough space for them to live. No need for something as stupid as bunk beds.

Yeah, stupid.

"That's why I'm not doing the essay until tomorrow! I'm doing Professor Oobleck's strategy assignment, and it's really bugging the crap outta me!" Ichigo explained, holding the paper up for Erza to see it.

"Well, I guess that makes more sense." She replied, going back to her scroll.

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" She only looked at the Hunter for a second, almost smirking, before looking back at her book.

"Simple. Out of all of us, you care very little for any kind of strategy. Opting to go into conflict with no idea over what to do. You use your combat instincts and see basic strategy as useless." Ichigo glared at her, teeth grinding. He hated it when she did that. Saying how he looked at the world like he was some type of open book!

"You know, I'm getting real tired of your shit." Standing up, Ichigo started to make his way over to the Red head. She glanced at him again, before closing her scroll.

"If you want, we could settle this now." Erza said in an almost bored voice. This only caused Ichigo to growl in anger. She wasn't better than him, and he would prove it.

"Anytime, anywhere!" He already had Zangetsu in his hands. Erza finally stood up fully, her eyes looking straight into Ichigo's. She then started walking to him.

That was, before Gohan got in between them with his arms keeping them separate. While he didn't look it, Gohan was extremely worried over the small confrontations between his teammates. They were supposed to work together right?

"Gohan, out of the way." Erza spoke, her voice telling Gohan she was intending on getting this settled. With, or without his consent.

"Yeah Gohan, this won't be long." Ichigo said, his full attention on Erza and her only.

"How about we all just calm down?" It was a rather weak attempt, but still worth a shot. That was, until both colliding parities decided to turn their glares to Gohan. Yet the Son of Goku stood his ground, keeping them from wrecking the room.

Kakashi looked at the scene with both annoyance, and interest. A strange combination, but Kakashi was convinced that it was because of the opportunity this provided. A smirk played on the masked Hunters face as a stroke of brilliance ran through his head.

"How about a little spar? Between teammates, of course." He said, only pretending to look at his book as the other looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Gohan asked, not really liking the look Kakashi gave him at the question.

"Well, Mrs. Goodwitch did say sparing between teams was allowed and even encouraged. As long as it was within the arena, and things didn't get out of hand. I figure that this could solve our problems." Kakashi smirked even more at seeing the looks he got from his teammates.

Gohan actually looked happy at the thought of sparing with them, while Ichigo and Erza were already planning on how they were going to win over the other. What did Kakashi have to gain from this? Well, he wanted more information about his newest team. While Ichigo and Erza were practically open books about their fighting styles and abilities, Gohan was much more enclosed. He had never even told them a single detail of his semblance, and has yet to show his 'full' power in the matches he has in Mrs. Goodwitch's class.

"That sound perfect!" Ichigo screamed, pumping his fist in the air as thoughts of winning came into his mind.

"Yes, I do suppose that we can all gain something from sparing." Erza added, a sinister aura around her as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Then that's, that. Well having a sparring match as soon as Ichigo finishes his homework!" Gohan yelled in excitement. Yet as he cheered, the monkey Faunus didn't have time to dodge the shoe thrown at his head. Courtesy of Ichigo, who had a glare sent at Gohan.

"No, we fight now!" He was already at the door, Erza and Kakashi following him close by. Leaving Gohan rubbing his head with a confused look on his face.

"Wasn't I the leader just a few minutes ago?" He asked no one in particular. That when he noticed that they were already getting further down the hall. Eyes widening, Gohan ran to the door.

"Hey, wait up!" He yelled after them.

… **..Glynda's Classroom…..**

"And you are just going to train?" Glynda Goodwitch asked, looking at Team GEKI with a critical eye. She focused more on Gohan than the others, since she knew the boy couldn't hold a lie to save his life.

"Yes ma'am! Kakashi actually brought it up and we all said, 'Why not?'" Gohan explained while looking at the teacher. While that wasn't exactly the way things had gone down, Gohan was sure that she wouldn't mind a few less details.

"Well, it is slightly encouraged for Teams to train together. Lots of the older students sometimes forget to train with one another… Fine. But I don't want anything broken, stained with blood, or missing from this room. Do I make myself clear?" Strict as she may be, Glynda wasn't unreasonable. And since no one else was using her arena as of now, why not?

"Yes Ma'am!" Team GEKI said at once, Ichigo less enthusiastic than the others.

"Okay then. I'll be back in a few hours. Lock the class when your done, and if one of my rules are broken, then this room will remain off limits unless class is involved." Taking her crop in hand, Glynda walked past the teen hunters. A small smirk on her lips at seeing Gohan smile the famous 'Son Grin' as Ozpin had called it so long ago.

She walked out the room, and started to close the door. Yet before it was fully closed, she sent one last glare at the Team. Almost daring them to break one of her rules. Then the door closed, and everyone released a sigh in relief.

"Okay, she's scary when she wants to be." Ichigo admitted, still looking over his shoulder for the female professor. He didn't need any detention with the amount of homework he had.

"What's the matter? Scared of the professor?" Erza slightly mocked, coming up beside Ichigo with her sword strapped to her waist.

"Back where I'm from, woman in authority are usually the more vindictive kind. Had to learn real quick not to mess with them. Too much at least." Ichigo replied with a small smirk. Reaching to grab the hilt of Zangetsu, Ichigo walked over to the other side of the arena. Gohan following close behind him. Leaving Kakashi and Erza at the entrance.

"Gohan? I thought you were going to be on my team?" Erza asked, looking at her leader with a raised brow.

"Teams? I believed this was going to be a free for all." The Monkey Faunus said while scratching the back of his head. They never did discuss teams on the way to the arena, so he assumed it was going to be a battle royal.

"That actually sound better than teams." Kakashi said as he walked to the left side of the arena. Gohan to the right, Ichigo at the back, and Erza at the front. Each looking at each other with some form of excitement. Even if Kakashi hid his well.\

"Fine, I had hoped that me and Ichigo would be able to fight with Gohan keeping Kakashi off our backs." Erza brought her sword up as she took her stance, ready for whichever opponent came at her.

"Don't forget Erza, we promised each other a spar at the forest!" Gohan said as he slowly crouched into his Masters 'Demon Stance.'

"That? I almost forgot. Very well then, you beat Kakashi"- "HA!" -"and I beat Ichigo,"- "AS IF!" - "and we can settle that little agreement." She had hoped that would get Gohan to take Kakashi before coming to fight her, but it seemed that Gohan was more than willing to take up her deal.

"Playing dirty already Scarlet? Fine. I'll humor you and fight Gohan first." Grabbing his own small blade, Kakashi held it almost lazily. Not seeming to take Gohan seriously just yet.

"Enough talk! Let's get down to business!" Ichigo knew he'd have to at least use Zangetsu's released form to fight Erza. Maybe Bankai if she was as good as she said. But Ichigo doubted that.

 **NEVER LOOK BACK! ZANGETSU!**

The familiar sword now laid in Ichigo's hands. Taking a few swings, Ichigo let a satisfied grin cross his face. He always did like the first release form better.

"Oh? Well, I guess I should act in kind." Erza said as her armor started to shift around her body like liquid. Quickly becoming her Purgatory Armor.

"Now that we're all ready, Let's count down." Kakashi then crouched low, getting into a real stance with his small blade.

"3." Gohan said.

"2." Ichigo swung his blade, a grin on his face.

"1." Erza morphed her sword into the giant cleaver for her armor.

"AND GO!" Without wasting a second, Kakashi and the others were running to the center. Each prepared for this epic clash!

… **..Team RWBY…..**

"I am a good leader!" Ruby muttered through grinded teeth. She and Weiss had been at it since morning. Well, technically since after Professor Port's class a few weeks ago. Since the pep talk Ozpin gave her, Ruby was dead set on making Weiss see just what kind of leader she could be! She had been studying all night for the last few nights, and even made everyone breakfast! (Cookies.)

Yet the stubborn Heiress just would accept her as leader! It was infuriating, but she had to deal with it. She would show Weiss just how great a leader she could be! Even if she had to out leader the best leader in Beacon!

"I'll believe it when I see it." Weiss said, looking the other direction while they walked to the cafeteria. She had ignored her 'leaders' attempts to try and make her see what kind of leader she was. Mostly because Weiss already knew EXACTLY what kind of leader Ruby was. A slacker with no discipline, no training in what a leader should be, and childish to an annoying point!

"Uugggghh…" Ruby whined as she rubbed her face in frustration. She looked to Yang and Black for a little help, but they seemed to just shrug in response. Making the young girl grown even more.

Was she ever going to get past Weiss's stubbornness? She couldn't be a good leader if her team didn't follow her orders. What if they fought a horde or Grimm, or even someone like Torchwick?

"Look, I think you need to take chill pill and just think things over." Yang tried as she got up to the white haired girl's side. Hoping to help Ruby even a little bit.

"Chill? I am completely 'chill.'" Weiss replied as she started to walk a bit faster. Yang keeping pace with Black and Ruby following behind.

"Look Ice-Queen! Like it or not, my sister is team leader. That's not going to change because you have a crappy attitude about her!" Yang was almost at the point of yelling at the white haired girl. Weiss has been either making mean and hurtful comments or completely ignoring Ruby since the initiation. And it was really starting to get to both Ruby and Yang.

"Its simple. Ozpin made a big mistake." Weiss began walking faster, hoping to get away from the blonde brawler. Yet Yang still kept pace, convinced she was going to end this, one way or another.

"He is the headmaster, and even if he did make a mistake, it'd be worse if he had chosen you as leader."

"How dare-"

"No! How dare you! You mock my sister when she had done nothing but be a good leader, and then you have the gall to say you would be better!" Both had by now stopped in the middle of the hall, Ruby and Black standing not to far away.

"Yang, it's okay." Ruby tried as she got closer to her sister.

"No, it's not 'okay' Ruby! She has to get that stick out of her-"

"Yang!" Ruby said a bit more forceful. "It's okay."

"Fine. But she better change her attitude real quick, or I'm going to knock her through a wall." Yang then moved to walk by her partner. Hoping to cool off.

Weiss started to walk again in silence. Not bothering to look at the others. She was too lost in her own thoughts now. Was she wrong about Ruby? NO! She was supposed to be the leader! And Ruby was nothing more than a child!

Not known to Team Ruby, a certain professor looked over them. A cup of coffee in hand as he looked at them with a curious stare. He'd have to talk to Weiss if her problem became too big, but as of right now, he'd let her team deal with their own problem.

"They'll need to work together sooner or later. And Weiss will have to accept Ruby as leader before then." Ozpin said as he walked back to his office. Content with what he had learned through observation.

… **.. Team GEKI…..**

A silence filled the air as Team GEKI just walked through the halls. All three of them with frustrated looks. Erza and Ichigo both had a few small cuts that were being treated by their Aura already. While Gohan and Kakashi on the other hand, didn't seem that damaged. Only the stray bruise here and there.

For Erza and Ichigo, they were annoyed because their match was completely ruined. Why was it ruined? Well, they may have gone 'too' far with their assaults. Ichigo unleashed his Bankai, and Erza changed into her Purgatory Armor. Yet Professor Goodwitch stopped them just when things were about to get real fun. Mainly, Ichigo's Getsuga Vs. Erza's brute strength while in Purgatory Armor.

She scolded both, and told them that the Arena was now off limits, except for class, for the rest of the semester. Which had just started. That was over REAL fast.

Gohan was a bit bummed by this, but what really got him down was his fight with Kakashi. Kakashi didn't even try to push Gohan to attack him at full strength. Always dodging and making a smart remark. It wasn't sparring. Sparring is when two or more people come together to fight for both fun,and training. And yet with Kakashi, it was different. And that really annoyed Gohan. What was Kakashi trying to do back there?

Speaking of, Kakashi was even more upset about his fight with Gohan. Not for the same reason, but because his approch to making Gohan use his Semblance failed. Kakashi had hopped hat making Gohan annoyed and angry would force the Monkey Faunus to use whatever kind of power he had. But surprise, surprise, Gohan didn't even blink at Kakashi's remarks. Focusing on how to hit him instead. But something that was even more annoying? Gohan was holding back his speed and power the whole time. Never going for the sure win move.

He had been looked down upon. HIM! While he had held back himself, dodging those all of Gohan's attacks wasn't easy. Knowing that just made Kakashi even more frustrated. If they were both not going at full strength, shouldn't he have been able to easily dodge? Maybe he was still a bit drained from studies?

Overall, it didn't look like Team GEKI had managed to complete any of their goals for the day. What were they going to do now? Well, they had decided to cool off with some food. And hopefully forget what happened back at the Arena.

"So… That Bankai thing is cool." Gohan tried as he looked at Ichigo.

"Uh huh." But the White haired huntsmen in training didn't pay attention to Gohan. Only scowling at the walk ahead of them.

"That black armor of your suuure looked pretty awesome." This time Gohan didn't even get a response from his teammate. She looked on ahead, clearly not wanting to participate in small talk.

"Kaka-" Aaaaand he had his book in his hand. Well… just great. Team GEKI people.

Ichigo and Erza were sulking, and Kakashi was ignoring him for a book. A book he seemed to have been reading a lot of lately. After it was shaping up to be a good day to…

"Gohan!" Huh?

Looking ahead of him, Gohan smiled as Ruby and her team walked right up to his team. Yet that smile dropped as he saw what her team was like. Ruby was fine, but seemed to have a hard time looking at Wiess. Said Ice-Queen doing almost everything in her power to ignore Ruby. Blake seemed to be mimicking Kakashi as she too had a book. And last but not least, Yang had a solid glare placed on Wiess.

Oh boy. This is gonna be fuuuun…

"Hey Ruby." Gohan said, a little less than enthusiastic about how their teams would respond to the other. Well, if math had any taught Gohan anything, it was that two negatives make a positive. Wait… that was only in multiplication and division… CRAP BASKETS!

"So Gohan, what are you guys up to?" Ruby asked as she looked at his team. Noticing how they seemed with one another. So, they weren't the only team with problems. That's reassuring.

"We were just about to grab a bite to eat and cool off for a bit." He explained, a smile finally coming to his face. Finally, someone he could talk normally to.

"We just came from there!" The rosette said, feeling very much like Gohan was.

"Really? Anything interesting today?" Gohan wasn't really hungry, but food was food.

"They had some dessert today!" Ruby then had a dreamy face as she thought back to the dessert tray…

"What kind?"

"They had strawberry cake," Erza perked up at that. "Some really good looking cupcakes," Kakashi actually stared up from his book. "This weird looking brownie that had a Strawberry on top and tasted wonderful," Ichigo's sight was shifted to Ruby with wide eyes. "But best of all, THEY HAD THESE AMAZING COOKIES!" Gohan almost didn't catch the drool coming from his mouth!

"Ruby… Sorry to cut this short. I'll talk with you tomorrow, BUT I HAVE SOME COOKIES TO EAT!" Not a second later, Team GEKI dashed past their comrades. Each of them looking ahead with newfound excitement. Kakashi even put his book back into his pouch.

Team RWBY was left behind, wondering just what had happened. One moment Team GEKI was a wreck like they were, and the next second they dash to the cafeteria like mad men. Leaving them to look at where they ran off to.

"Awww… I wanted to talk with Gohan a bit more." Ruby said with a sad tone. Looking as Team GEKI turned right. Gohan was the first to give her a nice and simple conversation all day. Well, she'd just have to wait for when they start making his weapon that day!

"What? Sad your boyfriend left ya?" Tang came with her arm over Ruby's shoulders.

"Yang! He's just a friend!" The Blonde Brawler couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's blushing face. AT least she matched her own hood now.

"Calm sis, I'm only doing a bit of teasing!" Yet Ruby's glare didn't cease, as she muttered under her own breath.

""Lets just go back to the room…" And once more, Team RWBY went back to their own original state. Walking in silence while occasionally sending one of the other members a glare. Or in Blake's case, simply reading a book. Yet a stray thought ran past Ruby's head as she looked back at where the Cafeteria was.

"I hope they restocked the deserts."

… **..Cafeteria…..**

"What do you mean you're out!?" Gohan yelled as he looked at the lunch lady with wide eyes in shock. Why was the world so cruel to them? They had only wanted desert!

"Sorry lad, but just a while ago we had a young gal come in and eat what was left of the desert. So fast that we didn't have time to actually cook another batch when they were all gone."

"So we got our hopes up, just to be shot down again? DAMN!" Ichigo said as he started to walk off in another direction. He was a little more than just pissed now. First the homework, then the interruption of his fight, and now this!? Nope! Time for bed! …. After he finished his assignment.

"And where are you going?" Erza asked as she got in front of Ichigo, not letting his fierce glare deter her.

"Back to the dorm." His glare only steeled more as his grip began to tighten. "If that's okay with you."

"We will eat as a team." She said with force in her voice. Sadly, Ichigo really didn't care for what she wanted.

"I'm going." He pushed his way past her, only to get a hand clamped on his slim arm.

"No, you're not." Erza knew this was escalating quickly, but there was something about Ichigo's attitude that made her go mad.

"Let him go, and let's just get some to go." Both warriors were taken back by the voice. Not because they didn't know it, but because they did.

Looking at Gohan, they saw something they had never seen on the teen before. Before, he was a smiling happy-go-lucky teen. Now, he was glaring at them with a silent fury. One they hadn't seen in the boy until now. And to be honest, they were a bit intimidated by the teen's stare. It just looked so natural on him.

"Tsk, fine." Erza released Ichigo, who began to walk away in silence. Not wanting to stay any longer than he had to.

Gohan's face lightened a little as he began to calm down. He shouldn't have done that. His mother and father had always taught him to try and solve things peacefully before resorting to anything negative. Perhaps he had put up with a bit TOO much fighting for one day. They all did. Rest, and then they'd sort their whole problems tomorrow. Maybe bring in Team RWBY to while he was at it.

Gohan will make sure of it.

Tomorrow, things would change for better.

 **THE END.**

 **AU: So yeah, tensions are rising between everyone. Can Gohan make everything right though? Will he help his team get along? What does Team RWBY have to do with his master plan? AND WILL HE GET THOSE COOKIES!?**

 **Eh, all of them are up for debate. Any who, I just have a few thing to tell you all real quick.**

 **1: I have set up a poll for Ichigo and who his future GF will be. Yep, finally decided to do that. So go vote if you want to have a say on how our favorite Soul Reaper will hook up with!**

 **2: We need Dragon Ball Super Crossover stories. NOW! Look, I'm happy with regular DBZ getting great FanFictions, but we need more people to make Dragon Ball Super crossovers! I'm making one myself! Mainly one about Black Goku and him getting sent to a certain world filled with black monsters and transforming weapons! Also, it's not a light hearted fic.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have for this little post. Hope to see you all, next time on the exciting GEKI: Kekkie!**

 **JTD3 Signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**GEKI: Kekkie.**

 **Chapter 8: Gohan's plight! Team building exercise!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **ATTACKS!**

 _ **Grimm/Hollows**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DB, Z, GT, Super, Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Bleach. [Insert clever line here.] [Now insert year this joke was funny.] [Now insert year the LAST joke was funny.]**

… **..…..**

The night was young, and it was just barely dusk outside. Team GEKI was seen on their own beds, each keeping to them for the moment. After the day they had, it wasn't really surprising. Especially after the disappointment they felt at the cafeteria. Which Gohan had deduced as Ruby's fault. Yet he would never hold it against her… for long anyway.

What? She ate EVERYTHING! And didn't even think to tell them about it…

Anyway, Gohan had decided to sneak a glance at his Team. Taking in exactly what each were doing. This wasn't proving very hard, considering they did the same thing almost every day. Erza with a notebook in her hand, coming up with combinations and possible weapons she could use her semblance for. Ichigo was setting crisscross on his bed with the giant blade of Zangetsu lying in his lap. Ichigo's face was void of any clear emotion as he supposedly meditated in his bed. Kakashi had his, by now, signature book held in his hand as he sat lazily in his bed.

Gohan was already tired of saying this, but hooray for teamwork.

As for Gohan himself, he was just staring at the ceiling. Deep in thought over the last few days since they became a team. They had done nothing but argue and have idle chit chat. The only one that seemed to be on good terms with everyone was himself, and he wasn't so sure with Kakashi anymore. If this doesn't change soon, then any team work they have will suffer.

The only bright side was that Gohan apparently wasn't the only team leader going through this. Ruby had somehow got his scrolls number (Not going to ask how) and has been texting him as of late. Both leaders telling the other of their team's many problems. It was actually refreshing to hear he wasn't all alone in wanting everyone to just be happy.

From what he's heard, Ruby's team is way worse off than his own. She has even said that her older sister, Yang, had been getting really irritated with Weiss and her stubbornness. She was worried that Yang would lose it and start a fight with the heiress. Blake was fine for the most part, keeping to herself and reading books all the time. So basically doing the same thing as Kakashi, only with a lot less sarcasm. Yet it was clear to both Gohan and Ruby that Weiss was the center of the team's problem. All Ruby had to do was get Weiss to accept her as leader and everything over there would be fine.

Yet it was a whole other problem with his team. Ichigo dislikes Erza, Erza is annoyed by both Ichigo and Kakashi, and Kakashi is, well, Kakashi.

' _Or he at least really doesn't like me…'_

But why? He didn't really show any hate for Gohan any other time. It was only after their spar where clearly the both of them were holding back. If Kakashi was angry at Gohan for holding back, then he shouldn't have done the same. Maybe it was because he was just slightly annoyed? Maybe Kakashi didn't HATE him, but he was only annoyed because Gohan had held back against him. It made much more sense than him hating Gohan for no reason.

The same couldn't be said for Ichigo and Erza. For Ichigo hates Erza for her somewhat know-it-all attitude. She hates him because of how he carries himself and his lack of manners. But Gohan was sure she hated Kakashi MUCH more than Ichigo. The silver haired huntsman being a smart ass that took every opportunity he could get to take a shot at her.

' _Uuuuggghhhh…. Why do I have deal with this?'_ Gohan asked himself, clearly not wanting to put up with his teammates. Yet he reminded himself that he WAS the leader of the group. Or he was supposed to be. They needed to train, get down tactics, and bond as an actual team. They wouldn't be able to beat any of the other teams if they couldn't even help each other.

Looking at the clock, Gohan had to sigh as is showed that it was only 8:38. Meaning that it was still a bit early to go to sleep, and that meant more time with the awkward tension in the air.

 _Why couldn't today have been an okay day?_

… **..…..**

' _Why couldn't it have been an okay day?'_

This was the singular thought running through Ruby's head at the time. Her eyes wide with worry as Weiss and Yang held their weapons at the ready, both glaring at each other. Yang with Ember Celica in gauntlet mode and Weiss holding Myrtenaster in her fencing pose. Neither willing to back down from this long coming clash of personalities. Ruby looked from the sidelines on her bunk bed, Blake sitting right next to her with a similar look of worry.

She may not have known her team that long, but Blake knew that infighting of any kind would lead to disaster sooner or later. Hopefully a LOT later, but she wasn't getting her hopes up.

"Take it back _snow queen_!" Yang yelled as her eyes quickly turned a deep crimson red, yet only for a moment as they returned to her normal lilac color. This put Weiss off for only a second, before she regained her stance.

"Why should I? It's true isn't it?" Weiss shot back, inching into a charging stance as Yang did the same. The blond practically red with anger as Weiss remained calm.

"Fine. I'll make you eat those words!" Yang then jumped at Weiss, bringing her fist back as she got closer to the heiress. Weiss responded with creating a black glyph right in Yang's path.

However, before Yang could touch the glyph, she was thrown off course in a surprise tackle. A red blur pushing her to the ground, and away from Weiss's glyph.

Weiss almost smirked, but a black ribbon took hold of Myrtenaster and yanked the Rapier out of Weiss's grip. She let out a surprise yelp, as the weapon fell into Blake's waiting hands on the bed. A look of pure annoyance on the mature girls face.

Yang looked to see it was Ruby who had tackled her. Confusion made its way onto the blond Brawlers face as she looked at her little sister.

"Ruby? What are you doing!? Get off so I can clobber that spoiled brat!" Yet Ruby refused to move as she held her sister down, having trouble actually keeping the stronger girl from just pushing her off.

On the other side of the room, Weiss tried to grab her Rapier from Blake's taunting hand. Yet the only mature girl in the room was to fast as she just moved the hand away from Weiss's grasp.

"Why the hell do you care!?" Weiss yelled while making another mad dash for her weapon.

Blake looked on at the heiress unimpressed. Using her shadow semblance to return to her regular spot on the bunk beds they had made.

"I actually like having a room to sleep in, thank you." Another attempt at trying to get the weapon, another easy dodge for Blake.

Ruby tried desperately to keep her sister down. She really did. But how in the hell do you keep someone like Yang down for long!?

With a small shove, Ruby was sent rolling off her sister's frame. Yet just as Yang sat up, her eyes becoming red in the process, Ruby once again tackled her to the ground. Yang found it much harder to tear the girl off this time around, as the girl locked her body with all the might her little limbs could muster.

"Dang it Ruby/Blake!" Both women shouted at the same time, clearly annoyed at their teammates.

… **.**

"Did you guys hear that?" Ichigo asked suddenly. Gaining the attention of his fellow teammates. Both Gohan and Erza perked their ears at the sound of… yelling? Yeah, yelling coming from the other side of the hall. By the sound of it, a couple of girls were fighting.

Needless to say, it didn't take Gohan long to deduce that it was Ruby's team getting into a screaming match. Sounded like Weiss and Yang, with a bit of Ruby? Huh, guess she's trying to calm things down. This doesn't sound to be helping much.

Gohan gave a sigh as he moved to the side of his. With a small hop, Gohan was already on his way to the door. Erza and Ichigo raised an eyebrow each as Gohan opened the door.

Erza decided to speak, moving to the edge of her bed. "Where are you going?" She asked

Gohan turned his head to her with a smile. "Where do you think?" The Son of Goku replied. And with that, Gohan walked to the other side of the hall.

("GIVE ME MY WEAPON!") Then came the unmistakable voice of Weiss. The sound of things falling and getting thrown making much more sense now.

("LET ME GO RUBY!") Yang? Why was she yelling at-?

("NEVER!") Ruby to eh? Wonder what she was doing to get on Yang's nerves.

While the screaming continued, Gohan suddenly felt himself get really nervous. Here he was a teenaged male, about to knock on the door of four teenaged women. Sounded suspiciously like the stuff a certain old man would tell him about. Just thinking about the things the old man would say nearly brought Gohan to blush. But the Hunter in Training caught on to it, and immediately cut that line of thought. He did NOT need to do this looking like a tomato now.

Taking a deep breath, Gohan brought his fist up to knock on the door. And in rapid succession, Gohan had knocked on the door loud enough for the screaming girls to hear… hopefully.

… **.**

Everyone stood still. Looking at the door to their bedroom in confusion and frustration. Confusion on Ruby's and Blake's side, frustration on the others. A moment passed and another, less forceful, knock was heard.

Ruby, being Ruby, instantly let go of her sister and used her semblance to get to the door. With a quick glance around the room, Ruby found that the others were trying to motion for her to NOT open the door. With Blake and Weiss shaking their heads no, while Yang waved her arms with angry eyes.

Ruby however, didn't care for her friends warnings. She needed SOMETHING else than her team trying to kill the other. In a quick and fluid motion, Ruby had opened the door while sticking her head out to see who had knocked. This had turned out to be a bad move as it ended with her head just a few inches away from the leader of team GEKI.

' _Were his eyes always that… shiny?'_ She asked herself mentally. Soon she found herself lost in thought, trying to find out why his eyes were suddenly so…

' _Sparkly? No, that's not it. Shiny? Also no.'_

"Ummm… Ruby?"

' _Crystal clear? NO! Then they wouldn't be that shiny black color!'_

"... Ruby."

' _I'm getting a headache trying to think of the word for it!'_

"Ruby."

' _Screw it! I'm just calling them shiny eyes! Yeah, that has a nice ring to-'_

"RUBY!"

"Huh!? What?" The small girl blurted out; unaware of what she was just doing. Her eyes finally focused back onto the Monkey Faunus, and his rather annoyed glance.

"You okay Rubes? You seemed a little out of it there…" With that, Ruby's eyes widened as it finally dawned on her exactly what she had just done!

"AH! I'm so sorry Gohan!" She yelled in apology. "I mean, I opened the door, you were right there, I saw your eyes and then-" *SLAP!* Ruby covered her mouth, not trusting whatever was about to come out of it.

Gohan simply looked at Ruby weirdly, before shrugging and returning to his normal happy go lucky look. Hit tail swished happily behind him, showing that he really did have no clue as to what had just happened.

Seeing this, Ruby gave a sigh in relief, which Gohan also missed. Yet now that THAT was over with, why was Gohan here again?

As if by mind reading, Gohan answered her unasked question.

"I heard some commotion from the other side of the hall. Thought I'd come over and see what the trouble was." Gohan said while placing his hands behind his head.

"Oh! Well Gohan, you see my team was just having… uh. Just having a…" She stumbled, not sure exactly what to call what they were doing.

Yang spoke up from inside the room. "Killing each other?"

"No! Not killing each other!" She screamed while turning her head to her sister.

Gohan scratched his head with a confused stare. "Are you sure about that Ruby? It sure sounded like it."

Almost immediately, Ruby shook her head and waved her hands in a non-threatening manner. Trying, and failing, to convince Gohan that her team was fine. Which if he was Ichigo, bullshit would be the first word the young warrior would have said. However, he was raised better than that.

"Liar." He said simply. Ruby's face paled as he said the words. She wasn't even sure why she tried to hide it…

"Yes! We're fighting." She said in a defeated tone.

"Can I ask why?"

"Ah, well, you see Gohan. My sister and Weiss were just having an, uh, a disagreement."

"They brought their weapons out for a disagreement?" He asked in speculation.

"Well, that was how it started out." The Scythe Master said meekly. "They started to fight when Weiss brought up a point against my leadership."

Gohan paused, thinking over this information.

' _Yang confronted Weiss over her lack of respect for Ruby. And in return Weiss said something that may have offended both Yang and Ruby. Yang took it as a personal attack, which it was, and responded with threats of beating her into the dirt. It's possible Weiss thinks her glyphs would be more than enough to deal with Yang, so she arrogantly replied with an insult and got Yang even more riled up.'_

Gohan took a look around the room. Seeing Blake and Weiss standing off to the side. Blake with Weiss's Rapier in hand. Most likely in an attempt to keep Weiss from fight Yang. As for Yang and her sister Ruby, both looked a little roughed up, possibly from Ruby trying to stop her older sister from fighting by containing her.

It was clear this was becoming a bigger problem than before, and if Gohan were to guess right, it wouldn't take long for it to become even bigger. Something would have to be done about it soon.

Slowly, the boy began to think. The girls just staring at him, each with their own thoughts about the teen and his sudden appearance.

' _Is it normal for a boy to think that hard?_ Yang thought.

' _Why are we even allowing him in our room?'_ Weiss wanted nothing more than for the Monkey Faunus to leave.

' _Why is everyone just standing here looking at him?'_ Blake couldn't help but think.

' _I wonder what his favorite type of cookie is.'_ No real explanation needed.

Suddenly, the boy shot up with a wide smile. He looked at Ruby and her team one last time before bursting out of the room at full speed. While this wouldn't normally be a problem, the boys speed was so much that a gust of wind literally blew all the girls back a few inches, causing them to raise their arms over their heads for a few seconds.

"Did he just leave in the middle of a conversation?" Yang asked while looking at where Gohan use to be.

"Yeah," Blake said from the side. "Looked pretty excited."

Ruby looked at Gohan's last known location. "I wonder why?"

… **.**

 **[I'm sorry Gohan, but I don't think I can do that.]**

"Come on! Please!"

 **[Look, I can't just do student request Gohan.]**

"I know that, but this is to help everyone get along better!"

 **[And I understand that, but there are rules I have to follow as a teacher.]**

"I really need this favor Miss. Goodwitch!"

 **[… *Sigh* Fine, Gohan. But only this once! And if things get too heated, I'm calling it off. You got that young man?]**

"Yes Ma'am!" Gohan said excitedly while a huge grin spread across his face. A quick beep, and she had hung up the call. Placing his scroll back in his pocket, Gohan still couldn't believe it worked!

Tomorrow would be a wonderful day for both Team GEKI and Team RWBY! For that, Gohan would make sure of it.

… **.**

Walking along the path towards their next class, Team GEKI could only look in wonder as their team leader walked with a perkiness that wasn't there before, even going as far as to walk a few feet ahead of his team. After he had gotten back from talking with Team RWBY the night before, the boy had the biggest grin any of them had seen on his face.

"Hey," Kakashi whispered as he leaned his head over to Erza, "what do you think this is about?"

"Honestly, I know about as much as you do." She answered with a small frown.

"He hasn't told you anything about it?" Ichigo said, leaning his head into the conversation.

"I tried to ask earlier in the dorm, but he didn't give me a straight answer." She placed a hand on her chin in thought.

"What did he say?" Both boys asked in union.

"Just that today was going to be the best day of the semester."

Kakashi looked away, thinking about this new information.

"Could he simply be optimistic about this whole thing?" The silver haired huntsman asked.

"No, he seemed pretty sure that it was absolute."

"Do you guys think he may have something planned?" Ichigo decided to ask, getting looks from his teammates.

"What?" He asked.

"That's actually a possible theory." Kakashi said, somewhat surprised by Ichigo's deduction.

"Why do you sound so surprised by that!?" Ichigo yelled/whispered to his partner.

"It's just that I don't get that type of feeling from you." The Nin responded.

"I trust my instincts, and that's what they're saying now." Ichigo said off hand, looking away from the other two.

Erza looked at the white haired boy with a smile, "Then you must have some pretty good instincts then."

This time, it was both Ichigo's and Kakashi's turn to look at her in shock. Had she just…

"D-did you just give me/him a compliment?" The two said at once, again.

"Yes," she replied while looking at the two weirdly, "why wouldn't I?"

"….. It's just, weird." Ichigo said, looking to the left of the hall.

"Yeah, normally you would have insulted his intelligence instead." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"To be honest, this is truly the first time I've seen actual intellect from you Ichigo." Erza replied evenly.

The two sighed. "Back to square one." Kakashi said to his comrade.

"Heh, nice while it lasted." And so the three continued to their class, catching up to Gohan in the process. All of them silently wondering about their next class. Miss Goodwitch's class. Combat Practice.

… **.**

"And the winner of the match is Lie Ren!" Glynda yelled from her position on the podium. Signaling Ren's win against his opponent.

Down in the arena, Ren bowed to his downed opponent. His posture remained stiff, and he glanced up to the person he had just bested.

"You were really good," He said, straightening up. "It was only bad luck that someone of your fighting style had to fight me."

Instead of respecting his opponent, the man slowly got up with a look of loathing. "Stupid ninja boy." He said, clearly annoyed.

Ren could only look on at his disrespectful opponent, clearly annoyed at the lack of sportsmanship some of the students have displayed. So far. His teammate, Pyrrha, having had a similar problem in her last match. It was… almost disgusting the lake of dignity these people leave with from the small arena.

Deciding not to think about it any longer, Ren turned on his heels, heading to the bleachers to join his team and newly gained friends for the next match. Hopefully, the next two up will have more respect for the art of sparing than these last few.

Glynda watched the students leave the arena, reminding herself that she would need to give a few of the students a few lessons in respect. Such actions would not be tolerated for long, even if there was technically nothing wrong with feeling bitter about a loss.

Quickly, Glynda looked down at her list of mashups, and the next one almost made her cringe. She had bended a rule, albeit for an arguably good reason. She didn't want to, but the boy was completely convinced that this would make things better for his team.

She sighed, and looked up to her many students attending the combat class. Her eyes glanced over Gohan, his team, and his friends. It was even clear to her that there was a bit of tension in the air. Though there was much more on team RWBY then team GEKI. Team JNPR on the other hand, seemed as if the member had been friends their whole lives. Jaune and Nora being absentminded of the tension of the other teams.

*Ahem.* She coughed into her hand, getting the attention of her students with such a simple action.

"Attention students, I have the finally match of the day." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. Now every student sat at the edge of their seat, excitement for whoever the next match would be. Some wanting to enter and show their stuff, others wanting to study their competition before getting in the ring with them.

She looked at the paper once more, then she looked across the bleachers.

"Will team GEKI and team RWBY please enter the ring, fully equipped." She announced, getting many surprised looks from many of her students. Gohan not included. His team and team RWBY on the other hand, all looked at each other in surprise and shock.

She smiled a little, thinking this wasn't so bad.

… **..10 Minutes Later…..**

"We can have team battles!?" Ichigo said for the twelfth time as he and the others walked to the stage. Now fully dressed in their combat gear, with their weapons on their person.

"For the hundredth time Ichigo, yes." The silver haired hunter-in-training said with an annoyed twitch in his only visible eye.

"I thought they were only single battles allowed!" In fact, this was the first team battle of the year. And being about three weeks in, made everyone a bit confused.

"Well," Gohan started, "team battles were never prohibited. If a student wanted, then they could challenge an entire team at once."

"WE CAN DO THAT TOO!?" Ichigo yelled, a bit louder than he may have needed to.

Erza gained a tick mark, glaring at Ichigo. She would have hit him then and there, yet she forced herself to reign her anger in. Which was no easy feat for the hot tempered woman. She could hold on and do it after the spar.

"You didn't know?" Kakashi was sure a few students had tried it already, and he was also sure that Ichigo was there.

"If I did, then why would I be asking!"

"Eh, good point."

"Anyway," Erza said, quickly cutting off any of Ichigo's further inquiries. "We're here."

And that's when Ichigo looked out, seeing the entrance to the arena. Excitement filled him, for he remembered how strong the girls were back at the initiation. The blond one in particular seemed to be stronger than most. The others on her team had other specialties, though they weren't as physical as Yang's. And that was why he wanted to fight her sometime in this little spar. Though he was sure Gohan would insist on a team effort-

"We each fight one of Team RWBY's member's one-one-one." The leader of team GEKI said out of nowhere.

' _WHAT!?'_ Came the collective thoughts of EKI, each surprised by their leader's bold claim.

"But Gohan," Kakashi said while looking at Gohan weirdly, "wouldn't it be better if we attacked them as a team?"

Kakashi wasn't ignorant, he knew of the team problems that plagued Team RWBY. He also knew that Gohan knew. So why wouldn't Gohan want them to capitalize on their apparent weakness, which would be teamwork, and beat them?

"I must concur with Hatake." Erza said, the words being bitterer than she would like.

"Guys, just trust me on this." Gohan said, his calm smile making its way onto his face. The other looked at him skeptically, yet didn't question it further. Though Kakashi did try to solve the new puzzle before him, already coming up with multiple theories as to why Gohan would take this route.

They then stepped foot into the arena, already remembering from their last time here just yesterday. Hell, Ichigo and Erza could even make out a small mark on the side caused by their swords clashing.

Across form them was Team RWBY, Blake and Weiss standing a bit further away from their team, with Ruby and Yang looking on ahead with a bit of nervousness in both of them.

From atop her podium, Glynda looked down on the two teams. She already had a good idea of who would win, and rather easily at that. Yet she was hoping that the other team would prove her wrong. Yet as it seems, she would be right. Gohan's team would beat team RWBY easily. Which brought the question to her mind,

Why would Gohan want to fight them if his team would win easily? The girls were obviously divided. With Weiss not being very corporative and Blake's secretive and recluse attitude, they wouldn't be able to correctly stand a head on attack from all of Team GEKI. Ruby and Yang would the driving force, while Blake would occasionally follow an order and Weiss would do what she thinks as best.

Though those kinds of maneuvers would be overshadowed by Team GEKI. While still inexperienced, they all at least had a small form of respect for each other. Enough to follow Gohan's orders to victory. It would be a bit difficult, but Glynda was sure of the results.

But, with no other option, she raised the flag high into the air. The two teams on the bottom knowing that meant to get ready.

She looked them all over once more, seeing Team RWBY with a mixture of emotions, while Team GEKI only had one clear emotion showing. Excitement.

"START!" And she swung the flag down, their Aura levels appearing on the screen above the arena. Showing their faces and names above their respective aura.

… **..Team GEKI…..**

"START!" Miss Glynda yelled, and with a collective nod from everyone on the team, they dashed to their respective targets.

… **..Team RWBY…..**

"START!" Team RWBY looked ahead, all of them preparing for Team GEKI's assault. Yet they were taken surprise by them splitting up.

Ruby jumped back, barley dodging a kick from Gohan.

Yang brought up her right arm, letting her gauntlet block Zangetsu.

Weiss used one of her many glyphs to avoid one of Erza's slashes, said Huntress charging her again.

Blake jumped, ducked, and blocked Kakashi's attempts at getting to her. Using her shadow semblance to narrowly dodge a strike of his lightning filled mini-sword.

Team GEKI had made their move, how will Team RWBY respond?

… **..END…..**

 **AU: Hi guys… it's me. The guy that took half a year to get this out. Even though he had all summer to do it. Well, sadly Writer's Block had struck me hard when it came to this story.**

 **You see that scene up there with Gohan getting in on Team RWBY's fight? Well that had me stumped for a lot longer than I would care to admit. Hell, even these last few scenes took me a few months to write and plane out. And I've also been cutting my time with way too many other stories and one-shots. Though now I have one less story to worry about! As an author recently took Avengers of Fiore off my hands. Not that I was really gonna make another chapter to it, just a story that's now out of my mind. Go check it out, won't be hard to find. And follow the guy that took it. CRUDEN, his username is. Real nice guy, even asked me about my future plans for the story and took them under consideration. He currently has two chapters to his name, while the first one is mine with a few differences.**

 **Later on, I have a few more things coming. Firstly, the next chapter of Dragon Ball GT Super. With maybe a one-shot or two coming before it. Power of a Rose next, then my Undertale series, and finally the second chapter to Rebirth of a Knight, which is my newest. A few one-shots will make their way into my account here and there, with another new story coming fresh off the grill.**

 **Like I don't have enough, but the idea isn't going away. So why ignore it? Though it won't be like my usual stories. As in, it won't be a Fanfiction of a property I would normally do. I won't give it away, but it is very different from my normal Anime and Superhero stuff.**

 **Lastly, about this chapter. It was rushed and I think it's my least favorite in the whole story. Next one will pick up faster, since I left this one off at a fight. I do fights way better than I do those 'other' scenes. Mainly because I can get more creative with them.**

 **And that's why I think next chapter will be out much sooner than this one was. But still a little bit away.**

 **CIAO FOR NOW!**

 **JTD3! SIGNING OUT!**


End file.
